Marriage of Convenience
by Chel 90210
Summary: Klaus is the CEO of Mikaelson Enterprises. Originally from Europe, Klaus's visa is about to expire unless he can find a way around it. That's where his assistant Caroline comes in. Desperate to stay in the states, he offers her 10 million dollars to marry him for a year. Will Caroline willingly marry a man she hates? Or will Klaus force her into a marriage of convenience? AU/AH
1. I

**Marriage of Convenience**

Caroline thrummed her fingers waiting for the little hand to hit the five-o-clock mark on the wall. Time was going slower than she had liked it, but _anything _was better than being here.

Her prick of a boss still hadn't managed to come back from his meeting yet and Caroline pondered if she should wait for him to return or leave.

Klaus Mikaelson wasn't just the CEO of his father's company; he was on the verge of owning it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang of a door hitting the wall. Klaus stormed passed her desk and went straight into his office, cursing and mumbling words that Caroline couldn't make out.

She smiled at the thought of someone making his day miserable. _He deserved it, _Caroline told herself. She found herself wishing bad luck upon Klaus almost daily. He was a rueful bastard and paid no attention to anyone but himself.

Caroline had been his assistant for nearly three years. It wasn't that she was a bad one; Klaus was just an arrogant dick that couldn't be nice to a homeless man on the street.

She hadn't obtained her assisting position because Klaus _liked _her, her family was close to his and Klaus's father gave her the position. So far, she was the only one capable of handing him and he knew it.

His father constantly encouraged him to be respectful to Caroline, but Klaus simply didn't know _how. _He always stayed far away from her; their conversations were never very long.

She planned his weekly schedule, ordered his lunch and held his phone calls. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to do with her life, but it paid the bills and that's all that she cared about.

The clock finally let out a singsong voice reminding her that it was _time to leave. _Caroline stood up straightening her black pencil skirt and matching tight-stripped bodice. She collected her belongings, pushed in her leather chair and headed towards the exit.

"_Caroline."_ His voice echoed from his office. She stopped in her tracks and sighed. This is exactly what would happen to her when she desperately wanted to leave.

She placed her bags back on her desk and walked inside Klaus's office. She had only been in here three times since being employed at _Mikaelson Enterprises_. The entire office was draped in black leather.

His desk was made of glass and the view from his building was breathtaking. The windows extended from the floor all the way to the ceiling and not a single wall space could be seen where they stood.

In front of the glass windows there was a small sitting area. Fresh lilies sat in the middle of the table that was centered in between the armchair and loveseat.

Across from his desk were three bookshelves that held every book that involved "money management". Next to his desk, there was a mini bar that held only bourbon. That was his favorite and Caroline could always smell it on him when he left the office late at night.

She sheepishly stood there as Klaus typed away on his apple computer that stood almost a foot from his desk. After a few moments he stopped typing and looked up at Caroline.

"I didn't call you in here to fire you." Caroline let out a breath of air. The thought had occurred to her once or twice before she stepped inside his office.

She just tried not to think about it too much. Caroline depended on this job. "It's not that I don't want to fire you because most of the time –_I do_, but I know how much my father adores you and I don't want to piss him off anymore than I do by existing on this planet."

_Too much information? _Caroline thought to herself. This man had just said more words to her in ten seconds than he had in the three years that she worked for him.

She remained silent praying that he would get to the point so she could leave. And now that she knew she wasn't getting fired she was more annoyed than she was scared of being here.

"I have something I would like you to do for me Caroline." He clasped his hands together and began to fidget. Klaus looked nervous. Caroline still remained silent as he continued to speak.

"As you know, my family and I are from Europe, London to be exact. I was not fortunate enough to have been born in America like my siblings and mother." He let out a breath of air before continuing. Caroline listened intently, intrigued with what he was about to say next.

"I got a letter last week stating that my visa is to expire on my twenty-eighth birthday. I have less than a month to stay here Caroline unless I am somehow granted immunity." He paused for a second and looked up at Caroline. He didn't know how she was going to handle what he was about to put on the table.

She knew his family background quite well, but was never aware that Klaus was here on a visa. She internally smiled at the thought of Klaus _never _coming back to New York City.

Caroline just didn't know _why _he was telling her this or _where _he was going with this conversation.

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked Klaus.

"I'm asking you to marry me Caroline." He stared at her blankly as if he didn't put one thought into the statement that he just made.

_Uhm what? _

Her mouth opened in shock. She honestly had no idea what to say or do. Of course she would say _no. _Why should she do any favors for a man who treated her like she didn't exist?

Even when he did, he wasn't the most pleasant person to be around. She wasn't flattered by any means with his proposal. Caroline was insulted if she felt anything.

"Why would I do that?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest in defense. The act almost looked childish, but Klaus kept his cool. _  
_

_Not the response he was expecting. _

He looked up at her. "I would pay you Caroline. My offer is ten million dollars to be married to me for a year. It would be strictly business. I wouldn't ask you for ah –_sexual favors _if that's what you're thinking. We would just have to appear like a couple in public and in front of my family."

She remained silent and stared at him like he was insane. She could almost laugh at how pathetic he was being. She shook her head and began to back up to walk out the door. Her body language said it all.

"Wait!" Klaus called her name, but Caroline didn't care what else he had to say. Her hand reached for the doorknob, but was stopped by a firm hand grabbing onto it.

"Please Caroline, don't say no just yet. Tell me you'll think about it." His hand remained on top of hers and it _almost _felt comforting. Caroline was many things, but she wasn't a fool. She wouldn't let the _infamous _bachelor use her for his own personal gain.

"Why me?" She asked. "You have so many other women in your life that would benefit you greater than I could. Why me?" She pulled her hand back and held it close to her body.

"You're not like those other women, that's why I picked you." He reached for her hand again, but Caroline pulled away. _No more almost comforting hand-holding. _

How could a man that was so cruel to her all of a sudden want to marry her? Of course he would say these things to get her to do what he wanted. She wouldn't hear it.

"Klaus. I can't marry you I'm sorry." She tried to sound sincere, but it wasn't coming out that way. It almost sounded spiteful. _I won't be used.__  
_

He stood there silent for a second, contemplating on. He sighed and looked Caroline straight in the eye.

"I thought we could do this the easy way Caroline." He entire demeanor changed in seconds. His mood returned fully to the same Klaus that she was used to. The one ounce of sincerity he held vanished.

"You can't force me Klaus." She simply told him. "Your father wouldn't allow it." Klaus knew she was right, but what he had up his sleeve left her no chance.

"I don't think you understand what I'm capable of _love." _She flinched at his term of endearment. He stepped closer to her and tucked one of her loose curls around her ear. Klaus was invading her privacy and her body was betraying her.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You'll loose your job here. I will pay off any person that tries to stop me. My father will have no choice, but to believe it. I will ruin you Caroline Forbes. You'll never get a job in New York City again if you don't agree to this."

Caroline was suddenly enraged. She didn't know whether she wanted to hit Klaus or cry. Was this her only choice? There had to be a way out of this. She balled her little hands into fists and scrunched her eyes at him. He had her trapped.

"I expect to see you tomorrow in my office for lunch. Then we can go over all the _details. _And if you don't show up Caroline, you're going to regret it." He leaned in one more time and kissed her on the cheek; letting his lips linger a little longer than necessary.

She was finally given the chance to walk out of there when Klaus backed away and returned to his desk. She quickly grabbed her things and headed out the door before Klaus could call her back in for another _talk._

* * *

**Well what do you think? :) Reviews are welcome! **


	2. II

**Lunch**

She drank her coffee black and ate half a bagel every morning but Caroline Forbes could not convince herself to eat a damn thing. Her stomach was churning.

_Sick. _She felt _sick._

She only managed to squeeze in four hours of sleep last night. Her mind wouldn't leave her alone. Her roommate Bonnie Bennett knew something was up as soon as she refused to watch _The Vampire Diaries _last night. They never missed a show together.

Bonnie backed off though, letting Caroline have her privacy. When she wanted to talk, she would. That's just how their relationship was. Neither of them were pushy or demanding.

Klaus on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She learned through experience that when Klaus wanted something or _someone _he stayed on top of it. He was a persistent man and never gave anyone privacy but himself.

Caroline rummaged through her closet and tried to find the most appropriate "let's talk about our marriage contract" outfit. She thought about calling in sick because she honestly did not want to face Klaus, but she also didn't want to lose her job. She knew that Klaus wouldn't hesitate to fire her on the spot.

She laughed at the fact that he was on his knees to marry her, but was just as ready to throw her out. Caroline settled for a form fitting black dress with short sleeves and a thin black belt. She paired the dress with four-inch open toed heels, silver studs and a Pandora bracelet that Bonnie had bought her last Christmas.

She made it to work fifteen minutes early and began to busy herself with Klaus's schedule for the day. She went through it and couldn't imagine how he would have time for lunch with the six meetings he was scheduled.

Caroline organized the contracts that needed faxed, blue prints that needed copied and managed to get them sent to the appropriate people before eleven.

After glancing at the time, she realized that Klaus still hadn't shown up to work. It was very unlike him and the part of Caroline that wanted to be concerned _wasn't. _She didn't want to face him. Another fifteen minutes passed by and Caroline assumed that Klaus just wasn't coming in.

She walked out of the office and into the printer room. Caroline then began to make copies of an outline regarding one of Klaus's meetings scheduled later that day.

Her back was to the door and did not hear Klaus slip in. He stood there at the entrance with one arm propped on the door observing her backside. He was a lustful man and would not deny his eyes the beauty of a perfect ass.

She finished copying –whatever she was copying and turned around.

She jumped when she saw him because she had been unaware of his presence. The stack of papers she held went flying all over the room. She quickly scrambled on the floor to pick them up.

Klaus stood there amused as she hurried to pick up every last paper. He was too preoccupied at the sight of her bending over in heels to actually help her pick them up. The view was more gratifying.

Once she gathered herself she looked up at Klaus angrily, but didn't comment on how rude he was being.

"I was just leaving." She told him without any indication of embarrassment in her voice.

Klaus didn't take the hint to move out of her way. Instead he stood there, staring at her with one hand in his pocket and the other still propped against the door. Caroline moved first _assuming _he would clear a path for her.

She breached his comfort zone and then stopped to glare at him. "Excuse me Mr. Mikaelson."

He moved this time, but only to move his hand that was on the wall. He was intentionally blocking her from leaving. She sighed and tried to _kindly _brush past him. He wouldn't budge.

"You were supposed to meet me for lunch." He told her.

She glanced down at her watch and read the time. _11:22. _He never ate lunch this early. "I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson, but don't you usually take your lunch at 12?"

"I do." He didn't argue with her. "But I told you yesterday that we had much to discuss. I assumed that you knew to meet me at eleven-fifteen Caroline."

_He assumed? _He had to be joking. "I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson, but you never told me to meet you earlier. It's not my fau –" He silenced her by placing his finger on her open lips.

"You better watch that mouth of yours _love." _Caroline trembled at the intensity in his voice. She snapped her mouth shut only letting out a small yelp as he slowly dragged his finger from her lips. "Meet me in my office in _five-minutes _so we can discuss our contract. "

Caroline stood still as he sauntered away from her. Once he was out of sight, she quickly stapled the copies of paper she held in her hands and placed them in each mailbox in under three minutes.

She let out a breath of air as she stood in front of Klaus's office for the _fourth time. _She lightly knocked at the door, waited a few seconds and then allowed herself inside his office. It was a bold move allowing herself in, but Klaus didn't acknowledge it.

He was seated near the window with his legs crossed and a small glass of what she assumed was bourbon in one hand. He swirled the contents of the drink as he gazed outside admiring the clear day.

Without looking at her he motioned her with his hand to take a seat across from him. She easily complied and sat directly across from him.

She sat straight up with her legs tightly together. Her palms rested in the middle of her lap clasped.

Klaus didn't look at her, but could sense that she was nervous. She fidgeted when she was nervous and he swore if she didn't stop tapping her feet, he was going to snap them off.

"I'm ordering from the Italian restaurant down the street. Would you prefer spaghetti or chicken parmesan?" Her movements ceased at the soothing sound of his voice.

"I prefer a salad." She told him. She hated eating a heavy meal for lunch.

"I prefer if you eat a substantial meal Caroline. Spaghetti or chicken parmesan?" He would only ask twice.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Spaghetti."

"Okay, good because that's what I ordered for you anyway." He downed the last of his bourbon. He stood up and walked to his mini bar.

_Rude. _She thought to herself. Of course he would just _assume _what she would want, but she knew Klaus was the type of man just to _do things. _He had a hard time getting over the whole "control thing" when he wasn't actually doing work.

He filled his bourbon and then pulled out a wine glass and poured Caroline red wine. _Where did that come from? _ From her understanding, he never kept anything else but bourbon in his office.

He handed her the glass and she gladly took it. She would definitely need a little buzz to get through lunch with him. "Thank you." She told him, but he replied with a nod instead of a "you're welcome" or "its no big deal" type of response.

_Arrogant bastard. _She thought to herself. He was the only man she knew that was able to get completely under her skin. She wished that she could just _bop _him on the head, but instead she held her anger in and settled for squeezing the wine glass that was in her hand.

In a matter of seconds, the glass shattered on her hand spilling all of it contents onto Caroline and the white chair that she was sitting on. She hadn't realized _how hard _she had been squeezing.

Her entire dress was covered in glass and red wine. She silently thanked herself for wearing black, but was upset by the fact that she would be sticky the rest of the day.

She attempted to remove the glass from herself, but before she could pick anything up Klaus rushed to her side and began to pick up the rubble.

"Here, I got it." He told her. She didn't pull away and ignored his request for her to stop. She reached for a piece of glass and quickly pulled it off of her and before she could release it Klaus grasped her hand tightly, not realizing she held the glass in her hand.

She felt her skin pull apart slightly with the added pressure. "Klaus." She said his name as the blood oozed from her closed fist. He quickly released his hold on her and pulled the glass from her hand.

"Shit." He angrily muttered to himself. He pulled out a white handkerchief from his pocket and applied pressure to the small wound. She closed her eyes willing herself to not make a sound. Her body betrayed her.

Caroline then bit her lip to ease the small noises that her body was creating. When she opened them a few seconds later, she found herself unable to stop the tears from rolling down her face.

Between the actual injury and the pressure he was applying was making it hard not to stop the tears. "I'm sorry _love. _Are you okay?"He leaned down and kissed the top of her hand.

He released pressure and examined her wound. It didn't need stiches, but it was enough to cause pain. Caroline pulled her hand from Klaus protecting it from any other danger. She applied her own pressure as Klaus cleaned up the contents around her.

Once the glass was clear. She was left with nothing but a wounded hand and a sticky dress.

"I have a private bathroom in here if you would like to clean up." He offered.

"I'll be fine." She told him. She already ruined his couch and dirtied her dress. Caroline didn't want to destroy his bathroom either.

Before he could protest they were interrupted by a knock the door. Their lunch had arrived. Within the ten minutes that she had been in his office she had already managed to cause at least ten problems.

Caroline had no idea how she was going to get through the next hour with him discussing _their future._

* * *

**A/N: The response to this story was ****amazing!**** Thank you so much for your reviews/favorites/follows. I am open to any suggestions for this story as well as nice comments and reviews! I enjoy your opinion! **


	3. III

**Contract**

Slowly twirling the spaghetti on her plastic fork, Caroline tried to distract herself from the awkward situation. Klaus on the other hand felt anything but that. He knew this lunch meeting was for business and business alone.

He needed to outline the details of the contract and set up a meeting for both of their lawyers go over the paperwork discretely.

The slower she ate, the more irritated he got. He could tell she was nervous, but he didn't have time for that. As she took the last bite, he cleared his throat loudly and Caroline's head snapped in his direction.

"Let's go over the logistics shall we?" He pulled a stack of papers from a briefcase that was placed next to him. Her eyes widened and she became instantly overwhelmed.

He reached over and handed her a copy of the agreement. She scanned the first page and couldn't believe what she was reading. All of the rules were in roman numerals with bullets beyond bullets of details.

"I hope you're going to summarize this." She told him flipping through the pages.

"Of course I am. I don't have all day, _sweetheart._" Her cheeks flushed. Why would a man as successful as him spend a few hours going over the next _year _of her life? It was a lot to take in and he wasn't giving her anytime to adapt.

She remained silent as he proceeded to explain the details. "The contract states that you, Caroline Forbes agree to be wed legally to me, Klaus Mikaelson for the duration of a year starting the day of our wedding. If you abide by all of the rules listed below you will then have ten million dollars transferred to your account the day after our marriage ends."

Caroline took in a deep breath of air. "And what rules must I abide by?"

"I'm getting there." His eyes pierced into hers clearly annoyed with such a trivial and childish question.

"You must attend all public and social events with me. I will provide clothing, jewelry, shoes and whatever else women wear to these things. You _will _dress to the nines. I will have no wife of mine looking cheap and trashy."

Instinctively Caroline looked down at her own apparel. She thought she looked _fine _in her form fitting little black dress. Did he think she looked trashy?

"That means you can't wear clothes like _that _and expect not to receive unwanted attention." He was clearly referring to her own apparel.

She scoffed at him. "I think my outfit looks fine."

"I think your outfit is too revealing." He commented.

"You're going to have to modify some of these rules _Klaus. _I'm not living like a nun." Ten million dollars was a lot of money, but not enough to completely forget who she was over the span of a year.

Truly, her outfit of choice wasn't bad. Klaus was just worried that someone would look at her in a way he didn't like. He wanted to show her off, but he didn't want to draw attention.

He didn't realize that he future wife was a _spitfire. _He ignored her animosity and continued to read from the contract.

"You must watch what you're doing, who you're involved with and even where you chose to eat. I'm not a simple man Caroline. People will be watching and I'd rather not read an article about how you got wasted at the bar down the street and made a complete ass out of yourself. Image is everything and you will maintain a clean image. I also provided a list of charities you need to be involved with and a list of events that you will be required to host at _our home."_

Caroline took the list and scanned the entire page. There were a total of ten charities and fifteen events she would be required to be involved with for this year.

Five of the events she would be solely hosting. This part of it didn't scare her. This was exactly her element. She knew how to host events and thrived at the excitement of event planning.

"I think I can handle that." She told him confidently.

"We also need to meet once or twice a week to get to know each other. I will be questioned on the validity of our marriage and if we do not know a thing about each other, they will deport me. I'm not sure when we will be called upon, but when it happens we need to be ready. I plan on starting as soon as were married."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. They had to _schedule _meetings to get to know one another? Shouldn't something like that come naturally?

It should, but Caroline quickly remembered her circumstances and realized that this entire situation wasn't natural. Why would she think getting to know him would be any different?

"Another very crucial and important rule is that you _will _remain monogamous. Our marriage needs to appear realistic and I don't want you running off with some random man that's _not me."_ He looked up at her for a response, but he found none. "I do not particularly care _how _you get your fix, but it won't be in the arms of any other man." Then he saw a reaction. She looked amused. He didn't like it.

"What if I can _only _get a fix from a man? How do you expect me to last a year without that?"

He looked at her sternly, clearly not in a playful mood in which she appeared to be in. "I will not tolerate cheating. If you do, it states that I will add two more years onto our marriage in the result of infidelity. I advise you not to break that rule Caroline."

She quickly challenged him. "And what about you? What if you're not faithful? Won't that look bad to the government?"

"I will be faithful Caroline. I'm a lot of awful things, but I'm not unfaithful." He said without a single thought.

Caroline shifted awkwardly in her seat. Clearly uncomfortable with the conversation, she desperately wanted it to be over, but she knew it was far from that.

"I'm running out of time, but I will go over one last major thing with you. You need quit your job. I can't have you work and be my wife at the same time. It will not work."

"No." Caroline looked up at him. "I won't stop my whole life for you."

"You're getting paid ten million dollars," He pointed out.

"It's not worth it if I have to change every aspect of my life Klaus." She fought with him.

"It'll happen anyway _love _because if you do not agree to these terms and conditions you won't have a job here… or anywhere for that matter."

* * *

Klaus arranged for a car to pick her up at 7:30. After their lunch date ended. Klaus insisted on meeting her for dinner to finish business. It seemed that there was more to the contract that he had yet to reveal.

She struggled to find a 'Klaus appropriate' outfit and hoped he wasn't _too _critical of her dress. Secretly, she hoped he was because it was _slightly _revealing and seeing his reaction was a far better satisfaction than doing what she was told.

She was slightly disappointed that he didn't come get her himself. So when Harold, his chauffer dropped her off in front of the Italian restaurant, she had no idea what to do.

The setting was intimate. Burgundy drapes hung from the long windows. It was dim and elegant. Not a single table had less than two sets of silverware per person. Caroline was afraid to touch anything.

She walked up to the hostess thinking maybe Klaus was here already.

The snotty girl glanced over at her. "We don't take walk-ins." She told her without even looking up.

Caroline was about to argue with her but before Caroline could protest she felt a hand settle down her lower back. "She's with me." She heard the rough sound of Klaus' voice.

The hostess looked up at Klaus and immediately groveled. "I'm so sorry Mr. Mikaelson. I didn't realize she was with you." She grabbed two menus and ushered them to follow her.

"I'll take you to your usual table." They walked straight to the back of the restaurant. They both took a seat and before the hostess could hand them the menus, Klaus pushed them away.

"We won't be needing those. I would like two glasses of the house wine. Order both of us tonight's special, Sirloin steak with a side of Italian wedding soup and Italian dressing for the salads."

The hostess quickly walked away. Caroline glared at him. "I like balsamic vinaigrette."

He ignored her. "I do believe we have some business to finish." He clasped his hands above the table and leaned into her. She had to admit, even though he was an arrogant bastard, he did look very pleasing in the dim candlelight.

"I set up a meeting with my lawyer this Thursday afternoon. I expect you to have your lawyer present. If you don't have one, I assure you my lawyer would be able to represent you equally."

She crossed her arms, already annoyed with him. "I have a lawyer."

"Great. We will do all of the paperwork and can discuss wedding plans. I was thinking early next week?" He looked at her for approval.

"Whatever you want Klaus." She honestly gave up. She felt as if this was all being done against her will anyway, so why try? Sure, she was a fighter, but he was making it evident that she held no power in the relationship.

He looked at her waiting for a snide remark, but it never came. He reached his hands across the table and grabbed her hand. "I want you to enjoy this, too. I don't want you to be miserable with me."

This time she was the one to ignore him. "We should go over the rest of the contract." She proposed.

Klaus wasn't one for sappy situations so he didn't push his 'moment' any further.

"If you give me your lawyers information, I would be happy to send all of the paperwork over to him. I would like to give you sometime to look everything over." He told her.

"Two days?" She rolled her eyes at him. "How generous."

"If you don't watch that pretty little mouth of yours sweetheart, I'm going to have to revise my contract." He warned her, but didn't give her the chance to react before continuing.

"You will change your last name to Mikaelson. It would look suspicious if you kept any part of your maiden name." Caroline nodded, expecting this.

"I will set up a personal account for you for the duration of the year you are with me and provide you with a monthly income of one hundred thousand dollars." Caroline's mouth dropped. _What would I do with that money? Shit. _

"I know it's not a lot of money, but…"

Caroline then cut it off. "It's not necessary. I don't need that much money a month. I don't even make that a _year _working for you." She argued with him.

"I'm not _making _you spend it Caroline. I'm just saying that the money is there to use at your expense." He told her. "But I do advise that you use it. We have a great number of events that we are required to attend next month and you're going to need it."

After they ate their salads their dinner arrived shortly after. Caroline was already on her sixth glass of wine and Klaus could tell that she was drunk. He mentally cursed himself for not paying attention to her wine intake.

Caroline was also not used to binge drinking wine. Klaus knew the wine was strong, but didn't think it was possible to get drunk on six glasses. But she was small and he figured she must not have been much of a drinker since she was affected this much.

When they finished their meals, Caroline was stumbling trying to leave the restaurant. Klaus grabbed a hold of her, leading her out so that people wouldn't notice.

He took her to his car, insisting that he drive her home because for one she was in no shape to walk herself up the stairs and he didn't pay his driver to take care of drunks.

It took him ten minutes to get Caroline to explain where she lived. Although, her drunken state was rather _adorable _he was tired and annoyed. He unlocked her apartment using the keys he found in her purse and helped her inside.

Once inside he found her bedroom and helped her onto the bed. He felt embarrassed when she asked him to help her change.

"Please can you get my nighty in that drawer right there." She was rather coherent despite her drunken state.

She pointed towards the dresser that was placed on the side of her bed. He rummaged through the drawers and pulled out the first thing he saw and tossed it over to her.

"Help me put it on." She asked him.

"Caroline. I can't." He closed his eyes trying to fight the attraction he felt in his lower region.

She began to peel off her clothes not particularly upset that Klaus wasn't helping. He found himself unable to pull his eyes away from her sporting only a lacy black bra and panties. He quickly ran over to her and helped her cover up. He would not lose control.

As soon as she was dressed he went to help lay her down, but was almost knocked on his ass as she raced to the bathroom to throw up.

He then realized that he couldn't leave her alone. He loosened his tie, kicked his shoes off and walked into the bathroom to hold her hair.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the awesome responses! I love it. Keep it coming and you shall receive another update soon.**

**Also, is anyone willing to make a poster for this fanfic so I can promote it on my tumblr?**

**Thank you guys!**


	4. IV

**Klaus **

A repetitive, loud beeping sound stirred Caroline from her sleep. She swung her arm across her bed and slammed the device. Propping herself on her elbow she rubbed her eyes with one hand and glanced over at the clock. _6:04 a.m._

She felt oddly fine despite the buzz she held last night, but embarrassed at the same time. She didn't get sick because of the wine.

She assumed the sirloin steak didn't set well in her stomach. And the fact that Klaus had to take her home like a teenager who couldn't handle a glass of wine.

She remembered everything. He held her hair for her, which was sensual despite the fact that he was an arrogant bitch most of the time. Caroline assumed he stayed until she fell asleep because she didn't remember him much after he helped her into bed a second time.

It was only Wednesday and Caroline felt that if this week got any worse –_if _it could get any worse, she would just go find a rock to hide under. She hoped no one looked for her.

She jumped hearing a knock at the door. "Come in," She called.

The doorknob turned and slowly opened. Caroline felt a huge relief when she saw her roommate Bonnie Bennett standing before her. _Did you really think there was a possibility of him staying? Stupid Caroline. _

"Why are you up so early?" She asked Bonnie as she sat up fully in the bed, moving over to allow her to sit.

"I couldn't sleep any longer. I'm doing my first surgery today." Bonnie was a medical student at the Children's Hospital in downtown New York.

She felt as if her roommate had been in college for a _century _because when Caroline started her job, Bonnie was just starting her clinical rotations.

She smiled warmly at her friend. She was proud of her and was way smarter than Caroline could ever be.

"You're going to be fine _Bonnie. _I have faith in you. Your gram's has faith in you and your _fiancé _Marcel certainly has faith in you. Just relax." She placed her hands on top of Bonnie's and held them. "You're my best friend Bonnie. If anyone can do this it's you."

Bonnie put her arm around Caroline's shoulder and gave her hug.

"Thank you," She said pulling back, but her demeanor quickly changed and her lips curled up into a mischievous smile. "What lucky man came home with you last night?"

Caroline blushed and put her head down. She could tell her best friend _anything _but how was she supposed to explain that her bastard of a boss was forcing her into marriage? "I don't know," She lied. "It was a random hook-up."

Bonnie eyed her questioningly. "All right Miss. Forbes," She pointed her finger at her. "I'll take that answer for now, but only because I'm performing an appendectomy today. I_ will _get an honest answer out of you later."

Caroline laughed hopping out of bed with Bonnie. She left the room and Caroline walked into the bathroom to get ready to face her boss.

* * *

Everything was going wrong. Her curling iron broke, she lost her eyeliner and on top of it she was late.

Caroline was _never _late.

She took the steps instead of the elevator and ran down to the lobby of her apartment complex. She hoped that she would be able to catch a cab at this time.

Standing on the sidewalk she held her hand up and almost instantly a yellow cab pulled up to her.

"23rd street please," She fumbled the cash in her pocket and tossed it at the cab driver. Looking down at her Michael Kohr's watch. Her clock read: _8:49 a.m._

She closed her eyes and groaned. She would never make it on time. She should have left a half hour ago and by the way traffic was looking, she wouldn't be at work until almost _9:30 a.m. _

Quickly she pulled out her laptop, deciding to occupy her time. She made sure all of Klaus' appointments were still set and there were no mishaps. _Maybe he wouldn't notice this morning. _

A huge part of her doubted it. She seemed to be his favorite person lately and just happened to be the person he was going to marry in less than a week. _Notice me gone, my ass. _

The driver slammed the breaks in front of _Mikaelson Enterprise's _corporate office and Caroline's heels clicked the entire way inside. She went past the front desk and an elevator door open like it was awaiting her arrival. _9:14 a.m. _

At least she arrived earlier than she was supposed to. She quickly pressed _63, _mentally cursing Klaus for being on almost the top floor. The elevator stopped six times on the way up.

Despite being annoyed every time it stopped, she was thankful that it didn't stop more. Finally exiting the elevator, she finally made it to her desk.

Sighing, she threw her briefcase over her desk and quickly logged onto her computer. Almost seconds later her phone was ringing.

"Klaus Mikaelson's office, Caroline speaking." She answered the phone in a singsong voice.

"My office, now." Her throat went dry. _Damn. _She _thought _she was home free.

She pushed her chair out and walked over to Klaus' office door. She knocked this time to be polite and entered the room for the _fifth time._

His head was buried in paperwork and she waited a few moments before he acknowledged her.

Caroline awkwardly shifted on her feet, holding onto her arm begging herself not to appear as nervous as she felt.

"What time is it, Caroline?" He looked up at her. A mixture of annoyance and sarcasm danced around his face.

"I know I'm late, bu—" He held his hand up to stop her.

"What time is it, Caroline?" _Oh, he meant literally. _She looked down at her watch.

"_9:34_, Mr. Mikaelson." She felt like a child being berated.

"What time are you supposed to be at work, _sweetheart?" _

"I didn't have a good morning Mr. Mikaelson. It won't happen again." She could make eye contact with him. He was embarrassing her.

"If you could control your wine consumption, then maybe you would be able to be more prompt when it comes to arriving to work on time."

He blamed the wine. The man wasn't even aware how _off _his theory was.

"It wasn't because of the wine, Mr. Mikaelson." She kindly defended herself. "The sirloin made me sick."

She got him there. He contemplated in thought momentarily. Before speaking again.

"Try not to be late on your last week here. Pissing off your husband isn't an ideal way to start off a marriage." She stood there stunned as his attention was quickly averted back to his paperwork.

He knew he jumped the gun and Caroline became instantly pissed off.

"This marriage isn't going to work if you keep bossing me around like that." She tossed her hands around, making air quotes.

He dropped his pen and sighed. Clearly, he was annoyed. He looked up at her and stared for a second. "We're done talking, Caroline."

His attention went back to the paperwork. Caroline wouldn't let the conversation go. "If I have to put up with you for a year the least you can do is be _civil." _He kept ignoring her and this only aggravated Caroline even more.

Klaus intimidated her, but that didn't mean she wasn't born without a backbone of her own. Yet her downfall was that she made quick, irrational decisions, often forgetting there was a consequence to what she was doing.

She was impulsive and right now her conscious was telling her to walk over to Klaus and snatch the pen right out of his hand.

"…Or even talk to me. _Quit_ being so _rude,_ Klaus." She closed her eyes giving him the benefit of the doubt.

He still wouldn't acknowledge her and before Caroline could stop herself she marched right over to Klaus and pulled the pen out of his hand.

Before she could draw her hand back to keep it away from him, Klaus grabbed her roughly by the wrist and stood up.

His entire _6'2 _frame was hovering over her small one. She let out a yelp at the sudden contact.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, Caroline?" _Oh_ she had his attention now, but didn't have an explanation that would be acceptable for him.

"Y- yo –you wouldn't answer me." She was shaking now and that only made Klaus tighten his grip on her wrist. Caroline dropped the pen in defeat.

He loosened it and tossed her wrist at her side leaving her to stand in shock. She rubbed her wrist looking down at the newly formed ring that circled it.

He noticed and gently picked up the same wrist again and examined it.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He told her sincerely. "It won't happen again."

She looked up at him, her eyes watering. Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger. "Don't cry, please." He couldn't handle the tears of a woman.

"I'm not," She told him, clearly lying. She held back her tears as tightly as she could.

He came closer to her and his hand stroked the outline of her jaw.

She closed her eyes embracing the contact. The chemistry between them was very obvious, but she knew that he would _never _compromise that.

This marriage was only one of convenience, not love.

Klaus quickly backed away from her, not allowing himself to get too close. Something about this woman enticed him.

He could've beat himself for letting his impulses take the best of him.

_You hurt her, you suck fuck. _His father's voice rang in his head.

He wouldn't allow himself to get close to her. Everything about her screamed danger and he knew that he wouldn't be able to maintain any control if he was _truly _with her.

She had already managed to break down several of his walls already and he didn't know what else she was capable of. He was terrified.

Klaus backed away from her lure and walked over to his mini bar. He grabbed a cloth and a few ice cubes and quickly went to her aid.

This was the _second _time she had been injured in his office. He promised himself that it would also be the _last. _

He felt more and more of his father coming out of him daily and _this incident _was the absolute icing on the cake. He would never physically harm her again, but he couldn't promise to be the man that she was expecting him to be.

He was a Mikaelson and he didn't _do nice. _All he could do now was stay as far away as possible and only interact with her when he needed her.

* * *

He let Caroline leave early. He could tell by the way she acted around him after the _incident _that she wasn't confortable around him anymore.

_Not that she really was in the first place._

Klaus buried himself in paperwork. He knew he needed to take three days off next week for their wedding and he needed to get ahead.

He had the marriage license out of the way, the paperwork finished and the contact information to the U.S. Embassy in London.

They would soon be receiving a call from him, announcing his marriage.

Of course, they would be skeptical, but he was certain that he would be able to easily pull it off. As long as both him and Caroline knew what they needed to know, his was home free.

He finished signing a stack full of contracts and quickly logged onto his computer.

He sent a quick e-mail to his lawyer, Stefan Salvatore confirming the meeting that was scheduled tomorrow.

Stefan replied almost instantly, confirming both the appointment and the paperwork that he received.

He smiled knowing that Stefan would take care of this. They were roommate's freshmen year of college and had been best friends ever since. He trusted Stefan with his life.

Klaus briefly wondered whom Caroline's lawyer was. Not that it mattered, but he quickly sent an e-mail to Stefan requesting the information. Minutes later, as if he was waiting for Klaus' e-mail, Stefan responded.

Only two words appeared on the computer screen.

_Tyler Lockwood._

* * *

**AN: Your response has been awesome! Thank you guys for the reviews! Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**


	5. V

**Binding Contract**

Caroline looked up at her desk for the third time this morning. She suspected that news of their nuptials may have circulated, but then again –_maybe_ she was just paranoid.

_Nosy-Nora_ poked her head around her cubical, snapping her gum. "I'm surprised to see you working this morning, Caroline."

Caroline thrummed her fingers gracefully along the keyboard, hoping this _god-awful _woman would just disappear. "Why do you say that, Nora?"

The pop in her gum made Caroline jump. Yeah, she was definitely paranoid.

"Nothing in particular …" She drifted into thought, but the way Nora looked at her and the smirk that was forming around her coral-colored lips told Caroline otherwise. "You just seem to have a lot of _business _meetings with the boss, that's all."

Caroline scowled at Nora. "We're trying to close a deal with a major cooperation and he needs me there to make all necessary arrangements. That is part of my job, Nora" Caroline was surprised how fast her half lie came out.

"_Not _that it's any of your business." Caroline typed the last few words of the e-mail she was composing and hit enter.

"People talk, Caroline. I'm just trying to find out the truth." She shrugged her shoulders.

_Yeah, right._ Caroline thought. She wanted to find out the truth so she could twist it like an Auntie Anne's pretzel. Caroline tried to say as few words as possible to this woman, but it was hard when she was constantly breathing down everyone's neck.

She didn't earn the name _Nosy-Nora_ for nothing.

Caroline closed all her documents and locked her computer. "Now if you excuse me Nora, I'm going to lunch." Nora waved her four-inch manicured fingers at Caroline as the elevator door closed.

Two-blocks down the street Caroline decided to indulge in her extended two-hour break, but it wasn't for leisure. The smell of freshly baked Italian bread clouded her mind as she walked into the Italian restaurant.

She suspected that Mr. Lockwood would already be seated and allowed herself past the hostess. Walking up the stairs and back outside she found her long time lawyer and family friend sitting perched close to the edge of the building.

The view was exquisite and she was pleased with the restaurant that she chose. As she approached Tyler, she laughed at his 'business attire'. He looked good, she didn't doubt that. She wasn't used to seeing her childhood friend playing dress up.

"Hey, Ty." She smiled as he sat up and pulled out her seat. He was always a gentleman with her.

She was surprised at how calm he was being. He wasn't happy that Caroline was agreeing to this and she told him only what he needed to know.

She knew that if Tyler knew she was being threatened into matrimony, that he would go ballistic.

Caroline knew that Tyler was in love with her. He had been his entire life, but he would never turn down the opportunity to help her when she needed it and right now she needed a good lawyer.

"I still don't understand _why _you're doing this, Caroline." He was scolding her.

"I need the money," Caroline lied. He knew it was a lie too. If she _really _needed money she didn't need to get married for a year to obtain it.

"I told you that I could help you," His offer still stood. "I can't stand the idea of you being with another man."

_And _here goes the waterworks. "Tyler, please don't do this here." She took a sip of her water.

"You know that I could provide _everything _you need," She swore he held this conversation with her four times a day. She went out on a date with him _once, _only _once _and Caroline regretted that.

It was enough to make him believe she was ready to jump on the marriage bandwagon with him. Not that her current situation was any better. She just didn't want to be forever in debt to him.

She wanted to deal with her own problems, without any help. And god knows if he had to help her out of this, he would demand marriage from her less than twenty minutes after the court trial.

Really, he was no better than Klaus and marrying Klaus seemed to be the better deal between the two.

"I need you to be my lawyer today, Tyler."

He looked down at his untouched salad, sighed and looked back up at Caroline. "You know the only reason I'm doing this for you, Caroline. I love you."

She hated when he told her that. Caroline didn't feel the same way about him and she felt guilty when he used that card. It almost made her feel sick.

"How's Rebekah?" She asked him. She desperately wanted to changed the subject. Rebecca had been the girl he'd been seeing for six months now. Caroline didn't know much about her.

She just hoped that she could be the woman that got him out of his funk, but it didn't look promising.

"She's fine," He looked at her hard, as if pained by her question. They continued to eat their salad and appetizer in silence.

He never liked when she brought up other girls because he believed that she was the _only _girl.

"I'm just asking, Tyler." She held her hands up in defense.

"Let's just talk about this contract, Caroline." He made a point _not _to talk about this mysterious Rebekah anymore. The only thing Caroline knew about her was her first name.

"I've looked through the entire thing and I'm rather impressed with his lawyer. It's very binding and straightforward. I do believe there needs to be a safe guard for you though, Caroline." She nodded encouraging him to elaborate.

"In the case of domestic violence, cheating etc. You need to have an out. I don't want you to remain with a man who will harm you or is unfaithful."

Caroline wiped her mouth with her napkin. "I agree."

She took a bite of her entrée as Tyler continued to go over all of the legal documents that she didn't understand.

That's what he was for and while she cared to know what she was getting into, she didn't need a whole Harvard lecture on how to understand the importance of roman numerals.

He was looking for an excuse to keep her longer.

"I'm going to write up an extended version of this contract so that it protects you and send it over to Mr. Salvatore. Hopefully we can come to an agreement tomorrow."

She knew for a fact they would come to an agreement tomorrow. If Klaus wanted something done. It got done.

Caroline suspected that Tyler hoped to extend their 'business meetings' just to spend more time with her.

She understood he was trying to protect her, but he was really dragging it out.

They ended their lunch on a semi good note and Caroline returned to work. She went to her desk and began to start her work for the second half of the day.

A part of her hoped that Klaus wouldn't call upon her. She didn't want to give her co-workers any other reason to suspect anything.

She knew once they were married, word would get out. Caroline just couldn't deal with the accusations while she was at work.

A minute turned into hours and Caroline glanced at the clock realizing that she stayed over time.

It was nearly six o'clock and she was the only one left in the office.

She got all of her work done for the day and most of it done for tomorrow. She didn't know how long the meeting would take, but she wanted most of her work out of the way to be sure.

Locking up her desk she gathered her things and decided finally decided to leave. She knew when she got home she would fall asleep instantly.

Between the stress of work, Klaus and now Tyler breathing down her neck again, she needed it.

She pressed the elevator doors and one opened up instantly, startling her with the noise it made.

Her heart stopped as she came face to face with the man she was trying to avoid all day.

She stepped onto the elevator awkwardly and pressed the button to the ground floor. She sighed learning the elevator was going up, when she needed to go down.

She was too mesmerized by his presence to pay attention to the direction of the elevator, but she would wait quietly as it rode up to the top floor. They stood there quietly for a moment.

"You know the elevator is going up?" The sound of his voice startled her. She turned around to meet his gaze.

"I know," She told him, trying not to seem stupid. "It goes back down too, Mr. Mikaelson."

Her attention went to the digital numbers that appeared before her. They were only on the 34th floor.

"You will address me as Klaus, not Mr. Mikaelson." He told her. "That name is for my employees and business associates. You _sweetheart,_ are neither."

She stiffened at his cool words. How can one man have such an effect on her?

It was frightening and almost arousing at the same time. She gripped her Vera Bradley bag tighter. She wouldn't let him affect her.

Once they made it to the top floor, Caroline waited for Klaus to exit. He didn't. He pressed the 'hold' button and turned around to face Caroline.

"We can discuss wedding details after we sign the contract tomorrow. I will see you then."

He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Her entire body felt like fireworks at their brief contact.

He then leaned in and kissed her upper cheek, sending tingles the whole way down her spine leaving her unable to move.

Klaus gracefully pulled away, turned off the hold button and walked off the elevator before she could even respond.

The door closed and Caroline made her way back down to the ground floor. He was going to ask Caroline how her meeting went with her lawyer today, but he honestly didn't care.

He hated that man and he hated that he was Caroline's lawyer even more.

That scumbag was dating his baby sister and he wanted to snap his neck.

He only knew this because he was a scumbag himself. It put a good meaning to the saying:_ 'It takes one to know one'_

The man treated her like shit and if he practiced law the way he treated his woman.

He would definitely have it out for him tomorrow. Lockwood was lucky that he didn't knock him out yet, but Rebekah was so happy that he couldn't bear to break her heart.

His sister was his only weakness. He would give her the world if she asked of it.

He made his way into his office and poured himself a glass of bourbon. He knew he was staying late, but if he was getting married, going on a honey moon and basically doing the whole nine yards, he needed to get a ton of work out of the way.

He would leave the company in the hands of his brother Elijah for the duration he was gone. He knew that he could trust his brother. He just didn't get as protective of him as he did his baby sister. Elijah could handle himself.

He knew that he would be leaving his brother with a lot, but he knew that he could get it done. He had too.

His wife of six years, Katherine was expecting their second child. She wasn't due until the end of the year, but it would be a lot of stress on Elijah to juggle both a business and his wife.

Klaus knew if they were going to go global with their business in the next five years, Elijah needed to prove his worth. Klaus felt a pang of jealously at his brother's perfect life.

He had a loving and devoting wife, a good marriage and kids.

These were all things that Klaus wanted, but didn't think he knew how to have or deserved.

His marriage to Caroline was fake, nothing more and he hoped that after he was able to freely live in the United States in a year, he would be able to find a woman who would give him what Katherine gave Elijah.

* * *

**AN: Okay so what do you think? I've brought some new people into the story and I can't wait to show you how they all tie in with each other's lives. Please review and give me your opinions, thoughts and suggestions?! **

**Thank you guys so much! **


	6. VI

**Attraction**

She never dreaded walking into Mr. Mikaelson's corporate office, yet that's exactly what she felt as her heels click across the marble floor. The weight she felt on her shoulders was not getting any lighter as she rode the elevator up to his office.

She didn't feel any better with Tyler with her. If anything, his presence was making this much harder than it needed to be. He looked nothing less than cool and collected.

Caroline on the other hand, almost didn't wake up on time, burnt her neck with a curling iron and spilled her coffee on her before walking out the door. She was lucky that she wasn't late.

She knew how Klaus felt about tardiness.

They reached the top floor and the elevator chimed reminding Caroline to get off. Tyler intimately kept his hand at the small of her back and as he lead her into Mr. Mikaelson's office.

There was a table and four chairs set out. It was officially the_ sixth time_ she was in his office and she was terrified.

His lawyer, Mr. Salvatore was already seated, coffee in hand and paperwork out on the table. Caroline nervously took the seat across from him.

"Miss. Forbes," He extended his hand to her and Caroline was instantly relieved. He didn't seem like Klaus at all. The genuine smiled he held made her feel comfortable and thankful at the same time. She wasn't sure if she would be able to deal with two people of the same nature over the next hour.

Tyler followed Mr. Salvatore's lead and pulled out all of his paperwork, organizing the original contract from the new one he drew up last night.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Salvatore." She smiled warmly at him.

"Likewise," He said straightening his spectacles. "Mr. Mikaelson's new assistant informed me that he is caught up in a meeting. He will only be a few minutes late."

Caroline was fully aware that he had a meeting this morning. She questioned his tardiness because she knew these early meetings didn't take _that long. _

She was _once_ his assistant after all. She couldn't believe how fast he replaced her already.

"That's quite alright," Tyler told him. He quickly got down to business and began discussing the contract. "I have looked over the contract and made some of my own revisions." He grabbed the revised contract out of the stack and gave it to Mr. Salvatore.

"I'll look at it Mr. Lockwood, but I assure you that Klaus is adamant on the original one." He looked through the papers, nodding his head in agreement. Caroline felt even more relief that Mr. Salvatore seemed to be on their side.

"I did nothing to compromise the original one, Mr. Salvatore. I just added a few things to protect _my dear_ Caroline. There seemed to be a lot of points that aided Mr. Mikaelson, but none that protected her. My interest is solely in the protection of my client. I'm sure you understand."

"You have a valid point," He said placing the contract down. "I'm sure there will be no problems when Mr. Mikaelson arrives."

The sound of the door opening caused three heads to turn towards the door to meet Mr. Mikaelson. He looked irritated.

He walked over towards the table and took a seat across from Tyler Lockwood. The two exchanged a look that Caroline couldn't comprehend.

"Lockwood," His eyes narrowed.

"Mikaelson," They stared at each other for a few moments before Caroline broke the silence.

"I'm guessing you know each other?" Caroline wearily asked.

"We do," Klaus said without taking his eyes off of him. "Let's sign this contract, I have a lunch meeting at noon." He grabbed the pen and went to sign the contract, but Mr. Salvatore halted him.

Caroline looked in Mr. Salvatore's direction waiting for him to speak up about the revisions. He closed his eyes and he calmly started to explain. "Mr. Lockwood has presented a revised contract prior to your arrival, Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus dropped the pen and slammed his hand against the table. "What exactly are you trying to pull here Lockwood?"

Tyler put his hands up in defense. "I'm just trying to protect my client." He said honestly.

Klaus pushed out his chair and stood up. He peered down at Tyler; making it known that is was him that called the shots. "You're already fucking my baby sister. I don't need you to manipulate my future wife as well."

Caroline's mouth dropped open. Rebekah was Klaus' _sister? _She could only count the number of Rebekah's she knew on one hand, but never thought of correlating the two together. She felt stupid.

She didn't really know Rebekah personally, she had only met her once a long time ago and she barely remembered what she looked like. She probably wouldn't even recognize her if she saw her in public.

He slammed his hands once again on the table. Caroline gasped and jumped at his outburst. Mr. Salvatore stood up and met him eye to eye.

"Klaus, please sit down. I looked it over. It doesn't interfere with the original contract at all. Please let me explain," He placed a hand on his shoulder and Klaus flinched brushing him off.

"You're scaring Caroline, Mr. Mikaelson. You better stop it or I'm taking my client and leaving." Mr. Lockwood looked at him, threatening.

"I _highly _doubt she's going to leave, Lockwood." He told him. And it _was _true. She didn't have any choice but to stay.

"The new contract protects Caroline from domestic violence, unfaithfulness or any harassment of the sort. If you are in any way threatening towards her, she has an out. The marriage will be annulled without question." Mr. Salvatore summed it up.

"You can read over it yourself it you like, but I understand what Mr. Lockwood is trying to say. You can't just protect yourself, Klaus. If you're getting married you need to worry about your future wife."

If Klaus hated one thing the most, it was being wrong. He didn't think of Caroline at the time. He thought of himself. He sighed and took the new contract and looked it over. Indeed, Tyler did not change a single aspect of the original. He just added things to protect Caroline.

It was what _he _should've done, but was too selfish to think about. "Alright, I'll sign it." He grabbed the pen and scribbled his name underneath the contract.

He handed the pen and contract over to Caroline, who was still shaking from his previous outburst. She took the contents out of his hand and looked down at the contract and saw all three names signed on the paper.

The only thing needed to seal the deal was her name and suddenly she felt sick. She felt the bile rise in her throat and she became light headed.

_She couldn't do this. _

Six pair of eyes were nervously waiting for her to sign it, but she could bring herself to do it.

She looked directly at Klaus, who was staring at her with the most piercing eyes she had ever held his gaze for a moment and without thinking, she signed her name at the bottom of the contract.

She pushed the contract over to Mr. Salvatore who wrote the final details on it. All three men shook hands and smiled. Caroline remained seated unable to move. She felt as if she just had signed her life away to the devil.

She felt Tyler place a hand on her shoulder. "You did good, Car." He said to her, but instead of looking up at Tyler, she looked up at Klaus who was staring at Tyler.

He didn't like his hand on her. He didn't like the way he intimately leaned into talk to her. He knew there was more to Tyler and Caroline than he knew about. And _he would _find out.

"Would you like to go to lunch?" Tyler asked Caroline ignoring Klaus' hard stare. He extended his hand and helped Caroline up from her seat. Klaus witnessed their exchange and suddenly his meeting didn't seem so important anymore.

"Actually," Klaus interjected. "She's having lunch with me, her _fiancé._" He walked around the table until he was next to Caroline.

She felt _small_. Tyler was on her left and her future husband was on her right.

_Didn't she get a say in this? _

"I thought you had an urgent meeting?" Tyler challenged him placing his hand on the small of Caroline's back, urging her to leave the room. Caroline didn't move.

"I thought you had a girlfriend?" Klaus tested him. He was acting like a possessive four-year old who wouldn't share his fire truck on the playground.

The two men scowled at each other and Caroline put both of her hands up in between them. "I'll call you later, Tyler. I'm going to have lunch with Klaus." She sighed.

Klaus grinned ear to ear like he won a mini victory and Tyler scowled as he walked out of the room with Mr. Salvatore who was laughing the entire was out of the office.

Once the door closed, Caroline turned to meet Klaus' gaze. "Stop acting like a child," She pointed her finger at him.

"He has a thing for you, you know." He pointed out. "That man is a scumbag Caroline."

"He's my friend, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Klaus." He corrected her. "And he's dirt. He treats my sister like shit and I don't have the slightest clue why she's still with him."

"I didn't know Mr. Lockwood was dating your sister." She told him.

"You'll see her tomorrow. I've arranged for you both to go dress shopping." He told her.

"Now that I have a free schedule?" She scowled at him. "When were you going to tell me that you already hired another assistant?" She balled her hands into fists, furious.

"Caroline," He looked at her. "I've hired a new assistant." He told her as if she already didn't know.

She stomped her feet and crossed her arms. She was doing everything in her power not to punch him square in the jaw. "You're a smartass you know that?"

"You don't need to tell me things I already know, love." He smirked at her, clearly amused by her reaction.

"Likewise," She told him taking a seat near the windows. He quickly changed the subject.

"I ordered Japanese in. I hope you like hibachi." Her eyes lit up and she looked over at him. It was _actually_ her favorite.

"It's my favorite." She told him.

He laughed taking a seat next to her. "I'll be sure to order it more often then, _sweetheart_." She hated the pet names almost as much as she hated him.

He placed his hand on her upper thigh and she jumped when she turned her head around to face him. She didn't realize how close he was. She squirmed hoping he would move his hand, but he wouldn't let up. His grip tightened even more as his head moved closer to her.

Her body was betraying her and she hated herself for it. She didn't want to admit that his touch had the capability of completely destroying her. She felt the pool of wetness down in her lower region and she hissed when he moved his hand up farther.

"W- wh- what are you doing?" Her words were not coherent. He chuckled dipping his head into the crook of her neck. He placed one tiny kiss there and Caroline _moaned._

"I knew you felt it too. You feel the same pull I do." He placed another kiss closer to her jawline. She felt completely undone. She sighed letting her head fall back onto the loveseat.

He removed his hand from her thigh and Caroline whimpered from the lost contact. Klaus took one hand and grabbed the nape of her neck and used the other to caress her cheek and he leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips for the first time.

She tasted like honey. Pure, sweet honey and he swore that no one would be able to break down the barrier that she just tore down.

Caroline hesitated at first, but his silk lips eventually made her lose it. She opened her mouth and gasped, not realizing that she forgotten to breath and was instantly taken in by his sweet peppery kisses.

She wrapped her hands around his curly locks as he slid his tongue inside her mouth deepening the kiss. His skillful tongue darted inside and out as he teased her mouth.

He brought his lips down her neck once again causing Caroline to loose all sensation throughout her entire body.

She withered underneath him, begging for more. His slid his hand from the nape of her neck down to her breasts. He roughly grabbed one causing Caroline to gasp in shock. He kissed along her collarbone as he groped her breasts through her shirt.

He worked his kisses down the valley of her breasts and kissed them, cursing the material that blocked them from his mouth. Eager for contact, he began to snake one hand underneath her shirt. He slowly moved his hands up over her stomach, where he then reached her lace bra.

The sound of the door knocking caused them both to jump about ten feet away from each other. They fixed themselves quickly and Klaus went over towards the door to answer it.

"What!" He peeked his head out the door. Truly he was _angry. _He was seething, but his faced instantly calmed when he saw it was simply the delivery boy with their food.

The boy jumped and Klaus tossed him a twenty-dollar tip and muttered apologies before taking the food. He brought the food back over to Caroline, who still looked hazed from the experience.

He lips were swollen; hair astray and his eyes grew wide when he looked down at her neck. "I didn't do that did I?" He looked horrified that he marked Caroline without realizing it.

The awkwardness quickly faded at the sound of her laugh. "No, you didn't. I burnt myself with my curling iron this morning."

They both smiled at each other and began to eat their lunch. Caroline devoured the entire meal.

As they settled in, regret instantly washed over him. He took advantage of her. Everything that he worked towards getting could have been ruined because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

_What if she called off the whole thing? What if she said he harassed her? _He knew this couldn't happen _ever again. _He needed to control himself to make this work. The whole point of this marriage was to obtain his visa, not to please his cock.

"Caroline," He looked at her seriously. "What we just did…" He ran his hands through his hair and Caroline put down her chopsticks and looked up at him.

"We can't do it again." He finished.

She looked down at her food, upset. He could've smacked himself. Now he really thought she was going to call the whole thing off. "I didn't mean to take adva –"

"You didn't," She cut him off. "It was simply a misunderstanding." Her fake smile made him feel weary.

Little did he know that Caroline wasn't upset because of that. He was rejecting her. He didn't want her.

_He could do better, Caroline. You're just there to help him get the visa. _

She decided that he was right. They couldn't let it happen again. No matter what attraction she felt for him, she knew that he didn't feel the same.

_That's why he doesn't want it to happen again, you're worthless. _

They finished the last of their lunch quietly in silence, both denying what was inevitable for different reasons.

* * *

**AN:**

**I seriously love your reviews! **

**Starting next chapter, I'm going to start taking three of my favorite reviews from the previous chapter and post them! **

**So whatever you guys review for this chapter, you'll see it on the next update!**

**So please review and leave something nice or constructive criticism. I can take that too!**


	7. VII

**Okay here are the three reviews I picked from the last chapter! They're in no particular order.**

* * *

_I especially liked the bickering between Tyler and Klaus, it always reminds me of __Caroline at the dance when she asked him "Why do you always have to prove that you're the alpha male?"_

_"I don't have to prove anything love, I AM the alpha male."_

_From:__ thexlittlexlisa_

* * *

_Although klaus is acting really hot & cold, i can't wait for those little moments when he learns something about caroline that surprises him or he randomly does these nice little things for her that make her realize he's not such a jerk after all. _

_From: __NikMik_

* * *

_Oh Caroline you really were blinded by love/list when Klaus said, "I know you felt it too. You feel the same pull I do!" You both feel the attraction to each other! You two belong together! Tyler just needs to move on and be nice to Rebekah otherwise he's gonna have his face rearranged by the bug bad wolf known as Klaus! Can't wait to read more!_

_From: __edwardsoneandonlylove_

* * *

**Rebekah**

Kleinfeld Bridal was located between 6th and 7th avenues on 20th street. Caroline took a deep breath before walking inside the high-end bridal boutique. Once inside, the numerous mannequins and gowns instantly overwhelmed her.

A large diamond chandelier hung in the middle of the room. Various Victorian style loveseats were placed strategically with flower assortments to accent it. The consultants were dressed professionally and were anticipating the arrival of clients.

Caroline had no idea where to begin. She was meeting Rebekah here at eleven and she was already almost fifteen minutes late.

"May I help you?" A woman who looked to be in her late fifties approached Caroline. She clutched onto her purse and smiled at the snotty sales associate.

"I'm waiting for someone, thank you." The lady fixed her rimmed glasses and straightened her pin stripped skirt, looking Caroline up and down before she made another comment.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked and Caroline's face reddened.

_Did they need an appointment for these things? _

It's not everyday you go shopping for a bridal gown.

"I'm not su—"

Caroline was cut off by the sound of a very firm, feminine voice. "I believe we do."

She whipped her head around to find a curvy, beautiful blonde standing before her. Her features were striking and her accent was thick. This had to be Rebekah.

This time the sales associate was embarrassed. She quickly muttered apologies and went to the back to retrieve something.

Rebekah stayed silent for a few moments and observed Caroline. She shifted awkwardly back and forth, trying to ignore the fact that Rebekah wasn't speaking. It was starting to scare the shit of out her. Caroline broke the silence hoping to ease the discomfort between the two.

She extended her hand in Rebekah's direction. "I'm Caroline." She gave Rebekah her sincerest smile.

"I know," She said quickly placing one of her manicured hands on her hip. "And it's not because you're marrying my brother."

Caroline gave her a confused look, but then realization peaked in her mind. _Tyler Lockwood, oh god. _If she knew his crazy obsession with her, she would freak. And by the way Rebekah was acting, it was if she already _did _know.

"Yes, Caroline Forbes. I know _all _about you. I also know that my _boyfriend_ has some sick little obsession with you."

Caroline didn't know what to say. This wasn't how she wanted to start her relationship with Klaus' sister. It was bad enough that she was marrying a monster, but now she had to deal with his sister hating her too. And it wasn't even her fault.

She had met Rebekah once at a family function, but they were much too young then to remember. Rebekah was never around the family, which would explain why they were officially meeting now for the first time.

Klaus on the other hand, she saw all the time along with his other brothers.

Her mind drifted to the night before. Her hand instinctively went to her lips. They still felt numb. She knew any physical relationship between them was almost prohibited.

She knew it was wrong.

Everything about it was wrong, but those few minutes that they shared together had been better than anything she ever experienced.

Rebekah's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"And now I get a call from my _brother_, telling me that he's marrying you_._ How did you manage to convince my brother to do that, _slut_?"

Her mouth hung open and her throat went dry. _Wasn't his family aware of what was going on with his visa? _She chose not to comment on it because she truly didn't know what to say without breaking the contract.

He had told her that their marriage needed to appear real and if dealing with his crazy sister was a part of it, Caroline would have to learn to adapt.

She sighed, knowing the next year of her life would already be miserable.

The sales associate walked back with a clipboard in hand and showed them to the back. She felt Rebekah behind her like a snake. It was making her really uncomfortable.

Once they reached the dressing room, Rebekah took a seat on one of the couches and Caroline stepped inside.

There were already at least ten dresses in there ready to be tried on. "Don't I get to pick out my own dress?"

The sales associate set down her clipboard on a side table and looked at Caroline.

"Mr. Mikaelson was very particular about the gown that you are to wear. He called ahead of time with all of your measurements. He also provided the exact style of dress he prefers. You get to pick any of these ten. He left that up to you."

_How did he know all those details about me? _She shook away the thought and began looking through the dresses.

They were all incredibly beautiful and they were in her size just like the lady said. A tag peaked out from underneath one of the dresses and Caroline's eyes bugged out when she saw the price. _$37,569._

She turned around shaking her head. There was absolutely no way she could let him buy her a dress this expensive.The sales associate caught her discomfort and immediately spoke up in his defense.

"He also told me to not let you look at the tags," She added. Apparently, she forgot that detail.

"But you need to pick one out today because if any alterations are needed we need to know immediately. You need this dress three days from now."

Her face went pale. _She only had three days. _The whole ordeal was overwhelming her as it started to sink in.

Caroline Forbes would no longer be a single woman. She ran her hands through her hair nervously and the lady chuckled at her discomfort.

"Okay, give me one to try on." She gave in deciding that she wasn't going to protest anymore.

The sales associate jumped up and clapped her hands. She pulled the first dress and Caroline's face immediately scrunched with disgust and shook her head.

She pulled the second, third and fourth and Caroline couldn't bring herself to even want to try on the other dresses.

"Caroline, darling!" She heard Rebekah's voice from outside of the door. "Are you going to come out with a dress or are you getting cold feet already?" She was egging her on and it was starting to work.

"Give me that." She grabbed the fifth dress and without looking Caroline put on the dress.

Once it was zipped up, Caroline turned around to face herself in the full-length mirror. The image of herself took her breath away. She was _not _expecting to fall in love with one of these dresses let alone the first one she tried on.

The dress was a sweet heart, A-line lace gown with a diamond bridal belt. The sales associate, grinned knowing that she fell in love with it.

"Is this your dress?" She asked.

Caroline nodded, feeling the embellishments the entire way up her torso. "Yes, this is my dress!"

She walked out of the dressing room and Rebekah's eyes snapped up from her cell phone. She didn't say anything –_once again_.

Great. Now Rebekah was going to hate the dress that she just fell in love with. She felt her eyes ripping her apart.

"We'll take it." She told the lady. She didn't even acknowledge Caroline or the dress.

Caroline walked back into the dressing room and the sales associate helped her out of her dress.

"The dress looks beautiful on you. Don't let Miss. Rebekah ruin that for you."

"Thank you." Caroline said sincerely. The half-hour she spent with a lady she despised in the beginning was starting to grow on her. She quickly got dressed and exited the room.

The consultant helped her pick out a veil, shoes and matching earring to go along with the dress. By the time they were done, Caroline was exhausted.

Between the stress of a wedding and the next year of her life being controlled by a contract, she didn't really want and her future sister in law already hating her as well.

She desperately needed a nap. After everything was handled and paid for Caroline _tried _to leave, but Rebekah had other ideas.

"We're meeting my brother and _my boyfriend _for lunch." Oh, _fantastic. _

She didn't know what Tyler told Rebekah, but whatever it was, it was enough to make Rebekah hate her.

The funny thing was that Caroline _never _had a relationship beyond friendship with him.

Either, he lied about what their relationship was or he talked about her constantly in front of Rebekah.

And by what Caroline knew about Rebekah, she loved to be the center of attention and Tyler wasn't giving it to her.

Rebekah dragged Caroline across the streets of New York until they reached the restaurant.

Another realization hit her as they approached the table where Klaus and Tyler were already seated. This was the first interaction she had with Klaus since their kiss.

_Why did everything about today have to be awkward? _

Once they reached the table, Klaus and Tyler stood up to pull back the chairs. Except, when Klaus went to pull hers out, he butt heads with Tyler. He was _also_ trying to pull her chair out.

Caroline's eyes went to Rebekah's who was already shooting her a death glare. Tyler took the hint and went to help Rebekah into her chair, but she swatted his hand away.

They all finally took a seat and before anyone spoke the waitress came over and took their drink orders.

Caroline seemed to be eating out with Klaus, a lot. She kept it in the back of her mind to possibly make him a home cooked meal once they were married. _Stop, Caroline. _

"So," Rebekah's eyes looked up at her menacingly from her sparkling water. "How did you and my brother meet?"

Klaus gave his sister an even worse look. "Rebekah," He almost laughed at her. "You've known her just as long as I have."

Technically it was true, but Caroline had never been truthfully introduced to her. They never spoke other than once at a Christmas party when they were eight. Rebekah must have forgotten their one-time meet.

Rebekah usually spent most of her time over in London and was never around during birthdays and holidays. Caroline never understood it and right now she didn't care to.

"Barely," Rebekah said. "I hear your friends with my dear Tyler." _God, this woman was insufferable. _

"He's my lawyer." Caroline said dryly.

"And a close family friend, I presume?" Caroline really couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and excused herself to the restroom. She made her way passed the tables and walked into the five star bathroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she knew she looked exhausted. This entire situation was mentally draining. She straightened her blouse and re applied her lip-gloss. "You can do this, Caroline."

All she had to do was get through this lunch, then she could go home and watch Netflix for the rest of the night with a bottle of white wine. That was something to look forward to.

After all, since she was no longer working, she had two days to get the next year of her life in check. It didn't sound like a lot of time, but it was plenty enough for her.

She took out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Bonnie, informing her of her plans. She responded back just as fast as the text was sent, letting her know that she would indeed be joining her.

When she felt like she had herself together, she walked back out and headed towards her table. She noticed that there was commotion near the table that they were seated at.

Caroline gasped when she realized that the commotion was coming from _their table_. There were at least seven people surrounding it. She quickly found Rebekah, who was crying in hysterically.

When she found Klaus and Tyler. Klaus' knee was over Tyler's stomach and his hand was grasping his shirt. The table was flipped over and Klaus looked as if he was ready to kill Tyler.

She was gone for five minutes_. What could I have possibly missed?_

Both Tyler and Klaus' gaze met hers as she came closer. But before she could ask what was going on, Klaus was by her side, dragging her out of the restaurant.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I will also be doing the same thing for the next chapter and so on! So send your reviews and I will post them with the next chapter!**

****Also, I have put up the first chapter for the fic I will be writing after this one. It is called '****Dog Tags'**** so please read and review that!**

**I will also be putting up chapters for my other fics '****Seven Heavenly Virtues' & 'Territory'**


	8. VIII

**Here are my three favorite reviews!**

_Seriously, when I read the last part I had to laugh so hard, omg. Did Klaus' really JUMP over the table to rip Tyler's throat out?! And Rebekah started to cry; Tyler must have said something quite nasty._

_I also liked the wedding dress scene; of course Klaus had to have everything in control, so it wasn't that shocking that he actually had already picked some dresses, BUT she had the last word and I believe in her that she is able to change him. GO GIRL!_

_KRISTINE.W_

* * *

_I'm glad you haven't made Rebekah and Caroline best mates here, it would be very OOC for Rebekah to like anyone that close to her big brother. I really like that you haven't made Caroline fall in love with Klaus really quickly, she's genuinely not looking forward to marrying him, and that is much more in character than anything else I've seen. I guess all I'm trying to say is you're a fantastic writer and you've managed to keep so close to the original characters, which is half of why this story is so brilliant! Thank you! :)_

_Hellokhaleesi_

* * *

_I would love to hear some backstory onto what the hell Tyler has been telling Rebekah. I can't help but feel so bad for her. Also, I can't wait to see how Klaus is going to react to seeing Caroline walk down the aisle. I have a feeling he won't know what hits him haha._

_ahummingbirdsruffledfeathers_

* * *

**Wedding Plans**

"Where are we going?" Caroline said to Klaus as he was dragged her along the streets of New York.

_Seriously. _

She was gone for five minutes and all hell broke loose. Caroline was absolutely convinced that it had something to do with Tyler.

He had to have opened his mouth and_ yapped_ something about Caroline to piss Klaus off.

They walked a good four blocks past the restaurant they were _oh-so_ happily enjoying their lunch before Klaus stopped.

He let go of her wrist providing Caroline temporary comfort, but then Klaus spoke.

"What exactly is your relationship with Rebekah's boyfriend, Caroline?" His eyes narrowed making Caroline feel like she was being cornered.

"We don't have the type of relationship you're insinuating, Klaus. He's my friend and my lawyer. Nothing more, nothing less." She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at his 6'3 frame.

"The way he talks about you insinuates something completely different." He accused. He tried not to lose his cool as he spoke.

_God forbid if his driver was ever on time_.

He glanced down at his Rolex at the same time as the driver coincidentally pulled up. He opened the door and let himself in. Caroline followed muttering something him being a dick

And he was being a dick.

Maybe he should have opened the door for her, but he didn't really fucking care right now.

The only thing that was on his mind was the love triangle going on between his sister, Lockbitch and his fiancé.

_How fucked up is that? _

"Why don't you ask me if something is going on, Klaus?" She challenged him sitting on the opposite side of the stretch limo.

"What's going on _dear_?" He did what she asked, mockingly.

"Nothing." She said blatantly.

It wasn't what he wanted to hear. It wasn't what he was expecting from her mouth either.

The more he was around Caroline; the more she was coming out of her shell. He feared by the end of their contract she'd be spitting fire and taking names.

"You're going to ruin my reputation before we even walk down the aisle, woman." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and cracked the window. He needed to calm down before he said something even worse.

"How can I if I haven't done anything to ruin it?" She waved her hand in front of her face, pushing the smoke out of the way.

"The media doesn't care if it's true or not." He made a point. The media didn't care if that story was true or false, as long as they made money off of it, they were pleased.

"Smoking is a bad habit you know." She changed the subject quickly. He raised his eyebrow at her, smirked and took a long drag.

Caroline made a nasty face at him and moved farther away.

She hated being around people that smoked. Her father was an advocate for smoking And she hated that Klaus reminded her of that vile man.

The limo stopped and Klaus stepped out offering his hand to Caroline. She took it; taking note that this was the first pleasant thing he did for her all day.

She realized they were in the front of her apartment and she was oddly relieved that he didn't have any other plans with her tonight. She really needed a break from him and needed time with Bonnie.

He escorted her to the front of her apartment and stopped her before she opened the door.

"My parents invited us over for dinner tomorrow." He told her. "They want to talk about the final details for the rehearsal dinner on Sunday."

This was news to her. When did they talk about a rehearsal dinner? When did his parents find out about them eloping? She hadn't even told Bonnie yet and she planned on Bonnie being a part of it.

Did they have a location?

A caterer?

A marriage license?

Her mind was spinning a million miles a minute and she just now grasped everything that she was supposed to be involved in.

As if he was sensing her fear he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know we didn't talk much about the wedding plans, but I have everything under control. Bonnie already knows. Rebekah, Bonnie and my brother's wife, Katherine plan on searching for bridesmaid's gowns before dinner tomorrow. All three of them will be there." He told her.

She felt a little torn. A part of her was happy because he was so organized throughout this whole ordeal, but another part of her was upset because she wanted to be the one to tell Bonnie about her nuptials and plan it herself.

"As for everything else, my mother has taken care of all of the invitations and wedding day activities. All you have to do is show up, but I do advise you to call your mother. She was a little upset that you didn't tell her about me." He smiled at her smoothly.

Heat rose to her face.

_He didn't even let her tell her parents? _

"And what do you expect me to say to them?"

"Tell them that we're madly in love. Tell them that you couldn't wait to marry me." He said it as if it were simple.

"My father is going to kill you." She promised.

"I doubt that," He said. "But I'll give him the chance when they come on Sunday." He leaned over her shoulder and opened the door to her apartment, urging her to go inside.

She annoyingly took the hint and turned around without any intention of saying goodbye.

Klaus had other plans.

He grabbed her tightly by the waist and spun her around until she was about five inches from his face.

"You never leave me without saying goodbye, Caroline." His cool breath made her stomach flutter. She became absolutely speechless.

Klaus leaned in and brushed her lips lightly with his own and kissed her slow and sensually.

It took Caroline a few moments to register his lips moving against hers, but eventually she caught on and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

The sound of a bang stopped them from going any further. Caroline whipped around to Bonnie tapping her feet against the wooden floors of their apartment with a pot in her hand. Caroline's crimson face now looked like a bright red crayon.

Without looking back at Klaus a second time, she walked inside, closed the door and laid flat against it willing her heart and body to settle before she faced Bonnie's wrath.

* * *

Klaus watched Caroline close the door in front of him. Bonnie indeed was not satisfied with him at the moment. She did not believe for one second that Caroline was madly in love with him.

She knew their history.

Caroline hated Klaus and he hated her. But the chemistry they held between each other was electrifying. They were like magnets unable to pull away from one another no matter how much they tried to resist.

He tried to hard to stay away from her and now that she was no longer at work, he thought it would be easier to keep her out of his mind.

Klaus was wrong.

She was everywhere. In his mind, his office, his meetings, his shower and his bed. Ever since that first kiss, his head did everything but fall off.

He knew in that very moment that he was done for.

Everything about their contract gave him every reason to stay as far away as possible, but he couldn't.

He knew he needed to do something different to keep her away; he just had to figure out what to do.

He knew the way he reacted today was a surprise for even for him. He initially attacked Tyler out of spite for his sister's well being, but a lot of hit had to do with Caroline as well.

When he agreed to meet Rebekah, Tyler and Caroline for lunch today he knew it was a disaster waiting to happen.

His sister was _needy_ and Tyler most definitely wasn't she _needed _in her life_. _She craved attention and was drawn to Tyler when he wouldn't give it to her.

Tyler's words still haunted him, even mere hours after it happened.

"_You know," Tyler said looking up at Klaus. "You don't deserve a woman like her." _

_Klaus raised his eyebrow at him encouraging him to continue with his pointless lecture. _

"_I've known her my entire life. I've been around her my entire life and you're not the kind of guy that I pictured her ending up with." _

"_And whom do you think she should be with?" Klaus asked rhetorically. He knew his assumptions about him were right. Tyler was in love with her._

_Rebekah slammed her hands on the table and looked at Tyler, daring him to make a claim on Caroline. _

"_We have a history together," He lied straight through his teeth. "I really thought when I was done with your sister, I would be the one to marry her." He confessed. Rebekah stood up engaged by his truth. _

_Tyler had been edgy ever since Caroline signed the contract and Klaus was even more royally pissed off at Tyler because he just admitted that he was using his sister as a 'filler'. _

_Before Klaus could comment on Tyler's confession, Rebekah took it upon herself to pour her glass of water over Tyler's spiked hair._

_He looked up at her in horror and Klaus did his best to contain his laughter, but Tyler's demeanor quickly changed as he stood up at eye level to Rebekah. _

_They stared at each other for a few moments before she slapped him across the face._

"_I guess now would be a bad time to tell you guys that I fucked Caroline the morning she signed that contract." Rebekah broke out into hysterics and Tyler smiled triumphantly at Klaus_

_Too bad that didn't sit well with him. He jumped up from his chair and threw himself onto Tyler. _

_He did it for both Caroline and his sister. Klaus didn't regret one single moment of beating the shit out of him. _

_Rebekah cried out even louder, begging him to stop. Klaus didn't care. He would have killed him if Caroline hadn't returned from the bathroom so hastily. _

_She was the one who caused him to stop. Her presence softened him, saved him and stopped him from potentially killing Tyler. _

Klaus wasn't surprised when his sister texted him as soon as he arrived back at his apartment informing him that her and Tyler were 'back together'.

Klaus groaned knowing that if he showed up tomorrow, on Sunday or at the wedding he wouldn't hesitate to punch him square in the jaw.

He sent his sister a disapproving message back with a warning, letting her know _not _to bring him.

Klaus knew she wouldn't listen, but gave her the benefit of the doubt anyway.

When he opened the door to his apartment suite, he jumped as his brothers Kol, Finn Elijah, greeted him along with his best friends, Stefan and Damon.

He genuinely looked surprised, annoyed and confused all in three seconds.

"You didn't think you were getting married without having a bachelor party were you?" Kol smirked pulling out an expensive bottle of whiskey. He tore the cap off and took a long swing of it before offering it to Klaus, who eagerly took it out of his hands.

* * *

"So this is news," Bonnie said awkwardly as they sat across each other on the couch. "I thought you hated him." She eyed her suspiciously, knowing Caroline's true feelings about Klaus.

"Opposites attract?" She tried to laugh at her own joke but Bonnie wasn't buying it. Caroline then looked at her seriously.

She needed Bonnie to believe that this was the best thing for her, even though it wasn't what she really wanted.

"Bonnie," She took her by the hand. "I just want you to be happy for me please." Bonnie stayed quiet for a moment, but eventually looked up at Caroline and gave her a lopsided smile.

She knew that instant that Bonnie was truly happy for her. She pulled her in for a hug and sighed in relief knowing that her best friend was going to back her up.

"I have had a hell of a time getting a hold of everyone last minute for your wedding." She admitted to her.

Caroline looked at her surprised.

A few seconds ago, she was questioning the validity of her marriage and now she was a part of planning it. It was exactly like Bonnie to test her before letting her know that she was behind her one hundred percent.

"I've only known about this since this morning and I've been making phone calls all day, but I'm pretty sure most of the people that I've invited are calling off work to be there."

Caroline's mouth dropped open.

She was delighted that Klaus included Bonnie in the wedding arrangements and felt a little less bitter towards it knowing her best friend was helping.

"I've also met, Rebekah." Her faced turned sour and Caroline laughed knowingly. "She's not exactly the charmer, but I like her a lot better than I like Katherine. I also had the pleasure of meeting her yesterday too."

Caroline giggled even more knowing that both women separately were a handful and couldn't even begin to imagine them together.

Caroline quickly put two and two together and questioned why Bonnie hadn't said anything to her yesterday about the wedding if had already known.

The Bonnie she knew would have banged down her door within the two minutes that she found out. It raised a yellow flag for her.

"If you knew about the wedding, why didn't you say anything yesterday?" Caroline asked carefully.

"I was kind of hoping you would tell me." She admitted and Caroline felt guilty not letting her best friend know that her entire life was about to change.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything," Caroline admitted. "But I had my reasons." She told the truth, but she wasn't ready to tell Bonnie about it just yet.

"It's okay," She said. "I understand because I've been hiding something from you to." Bonnie looked down at her hands nervously. Caroline stared at Bonnie.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"Well, I was going to tell you that I was planning on moving out of the apartment at the beginning of next month," She started and Caroline looked shocked. "But since you're getting married. It's not really that big of a deal anymore."

"Where are you moving?" She asked curiously.

"I'm moving in with my … fiancé." She slowly admitted and Caroline gasped placing a hand over her mouth. She playfully slapped Bonnie on the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Caroline should've been mad, but her sins ran far deeper than Bonnie's.

"I have no idea," She said truthfully. "Marcel asked me last weekend and I wanted to say no, but then I instantly regretted ever thinking that." Her eyes lit up when she talked about her fiancé.

"I'm so deeply in love with him it hurts. I would only be hurting myself if I didn't say yes."

"It's okay, Bonnie. It really is." She smiled at her dear friend.

"Now we just need to get rid of our apartment." Bonnie chuckled knowing that they still had a year on their lease.. The two women continued the rest of the night with popcorn, a bottle of white wine and lifetime movies. Everything felt perfect.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will consist of Klaus' bachelor party and part of the dinner at the Mikaelson estate, which will definitely include some Tyler drama! **

**Please review again and I'll pick my three favorite reviews for the next chapter!**


	9. IX

_Tyler is such a raging dick, you just feeling like punching the screen, I wish either Rebekah finds someone better and chucks Tyler off. _

_And although Klaus wants to stop feeling so much for Caroline, I'm sure that's going to change once he sees her in something absolutely hot. Then he'll probably just succumb to his desires, won't he?_

_I really really love the plot to this story, and how the characters all have their own minds and don't keep doing stupid things and I can't wait to read your update! Xxx_

_Melanie_

* * *

_"...love triangle going on between his sister, Lockbitch and his fiancé." BAHAHAHAHAHAHA the irony in that sentence, you're hilarious! ;D. I love the fact that Klaus is so protective of Team Barbie, he cares deeply for his baby sister and his fiancee 3, even if he doesn't want to admit it. The kiss between them...GOD I COULD EVEN FEEL THE ELECTRICITY...and then Bonnie comes in and cockblock...nice work BONNIE! Any way, love it as usual, looking forward to the next one :)_

_TVDalwaysn4ever_

* * *

_I really like protective Klaus here. In the show he laughs at Rebekah, because she falls so easily in love and trusts one to soon, that's why I love that Rebekah here too is easily swayed away by love and forgives Tyler so easy, but Klaus shows his protectivness and worry about her._

_I always thought that despite everything that happened between them, those two were the closest in their family and even though Klaus doesn't show it often, he definitely loves his little sister._

_Okay, to get to the point and to stop rambling, I really love this story._

_Especially the friendship between Bonnie and Caroline (and Bonnies' surprising relationship with Marcel *gg*)_

_Update soon :)_

_thexlittlexlisa_

* * *

**Catscratch Club**

He set his briefcase on the kitchen counter next to the three bottles of chardonnay Kol had stuffed in his overnight bag. Taking off his jacket and loosening his tie, he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a PBR.

Kol made a face at him, disappointed in his choice of beverage. "Why do you drink that cheap shit?"

"Why do you drink that expensive shit?" He answered his question with a question.

Kol smirked and laughed at Klaus as he slammed his first beer onto the counter. Klaus knew this whole ordeal was fake, but decided that he should take advantage of it while it lasted.

"So," Klaus asked addressing the men. "Where are we going?"

Every pair of eyes turned to Kol, who Klaus now assumed was the initial planner of tonight's festivities. A part of Klaus was weary of what he had in mind.

He heard through the grapevine, AKA Kol's ex girlfriends that Kol was a wicked man. He feared tonight he would actually learn what they meant.

"Have you ever heard of the _Catscratch Club_?"

Stefan choked on the beer he was quietly nursing in the corner. "Elena works there." He pointed out.

"Perfect!" Kol announced. "The limo will be here in fifteen minutes." He grinned clapping his hands together.

"Wait a second," Elijah interjected. "Are you okay with this Stefan?" Elijah was genuinely concerned.

That was a trait that Klaus admired about him. He wished he had acquired it as well. Instead, he was an egotistical ass.

"It's fine." He promised, but Klaus knew better. Ever since Stefan and Elena broke up seven months ago. Stefan never really had the chance to get over it.

He didn't understand it because he didn't understand relationships. That's why he needed to get married the way that he was.

No long-term commitment, no emotions and clean cut.

_But you're already falling for her. _His subconscious told him.

He shook his head and decided to take a long cold shower. Taking a second beer out of the refrigerator, he walked into his bedroom and locked the door.

They arrived at the club a half hour later. Klaus already had seven beers under his belt and was beginning to feel buzzed.

He knew that his brothers and friends were out to get him piss drunk tonight.

Kol managed to rent out the entire VIP section for the night. Klaus knew that renting out an entire section at a strip club wouldn't be hard if you throw in a little bit of money, but still he thought was a nice gesture coming from his brother.

He took a seat on the leather couch next to Finn. He tried sparking up a conversation with him, but his younger brother didn't seem too interested in anything going on. Like Klaus, Finn had several family issues and baggage.

Kol bought the first round of shot, naturally. Klaus eagerly mixed the alcohol with the beer he consumed. He knew tomorrow he would hate himself, but tonight he wanted to enjoy it.

A few women in black lacy thongs and push up bras made their way into the VIP section. One sat on Kol's lap, Damon grabbed the other and Elijah kindly declined the company of the other.

He noticed that Stefan was on edge.

His ex fiancé of six years and it was all because she had recently started working here a few months ago. Ever since they broke up seven months ago, it seemed as though both of their lives were headed on a downward slope.

He knew there was more to the story, but didn't really want to bother Stefan about it. But he knew that he would be there for his friend if he needed to talk.

After a few minutes, another round of girls entered the room. This time, they had even less clothing on than the other girls had. Klaus' drunken eyes fell on the woman in front of him.

Her hair was the complete opposite of Caroline's blonde. She wasn't curvy like Caroline, but her small frame was attractive. Her breasts weren't as full as Caroline's, but the nipple tassels she was sporting seemed to do it for him.

She approached him and sat on top of his already hardened erection. His drunken mind told him it was because he was a man and it was a natural response.

But truthfully, all of the comparisons that he was making to Caroline had her image spinning around in his head.

"I hear there's a bachelor party going on tonight," She leaned in and whispered coolly in his ear. "My name is Tatia." Her tongue clicked against her mouth.

Klaus smiled as her lips grazed the side of his neck.

"Your friend here paid for a private dance." She told him standing up and reaching for his hand. "Come with me to my bedroom."

He downed two more shots before he followed Tatia out of the VIP section. They reached what Klaus confirmed was a door and Tatia led them inside.

There was a couch and two chairs and it definitely didn't look like a bedroom. Klaus was confused, but decided to going along with it anyway.

"Sit on the couch." She instructed him and he did. Next to the couch was a bottle of liquor. He couldn't read what the label said, but he then picked it up and took a long swing of it.

"Your friend paid for that too." She told him as she stood in front of him. He looked up at her with the bottle in his left hand mesmerized. Not by her, but by the situation in general.

Slowly, she wedged herself in between his legs and began to run her hand along her left breast. Her heavy eyes looked down at him looking for a reaction.

The music in the back round was playing softly. The kind of music Klaus imagined you would fuck too.

He didn't know, he didn't really care either.

Tatia then slowly removed one tassel from her left breast and began playing with her nipple. He wasn't exactly sure what was part of the package, but he was pretty sure that she was trying to fuck him.

"You're different than the usual men we get around here." She told him continuing her menstruations.

"Am I?" He said. A second wave of drunkenness began to take over him. He didn't care. He took another swing of the bottle and before he knew it, Tatia was sitting on his lap.

She removed the other tassel and used both hands to rub herself.

"I not supposed to let the customers touch me," She told him. "But I can definitely make an exception for you."

She took his hand and placed it on her breast. When he didn't move to touch her back, she took the bottle out of his hand and placed it back on the table. She stood up and began to dance on him.

She swayed her hips against his groin, making sure to hit his erection every single time. He groaned in sexual frustration knowing that he would need a release tonight.

He knew that if he had a few more drinks out of the bottle Kol bought him, that he would be a willing candidate to Tatia's seduction.

She spun around again and straddled his lap. Tatia ran her hands along her body as she basically dry humped him on the spot. He placed his hands on her hips, encouraging her movements.

"_I want to touch you."_ She told him dragging herself off his body. She quickly got on her knees in front of him and unzipped his pants.

The entire thing was a blur. She freed his erection from his dark blue jeans and before he knew it, her mouth was on his cock.

He knew this definitely was not part of the package.

This woman did it on her own and _my god_ did it feel good. He closed his eyes as his head fell back onto the couch.

She bobbed her head, sucking, pulling and licking every inch of his cock that she could.

He envisioned waves of blonde as he weaved his hands into her hair. He groaned out loud as she slowly licked him from the base to the tip.

He knew if he kept picturing Caroline, he would be done for in less than a minute. He envisioned her smile, her laugh, and even when she was angry. He loved when she was angry.

It turned him on. Before he knew it, his release came sooner than he expected, but he didn't really give a shit because the only words that escaped his lips as Tatia swallowed every last drop of him was, "Caroline."

Tatia stood up and straightened herself at the sound of another woman's name.

She assumed it was the woman that he was going to marry. Tatia was shocked, because in the whole four years that she had been here there was not a single man that ever called out a woman's name that wasn't hers.

"Don't get offended,_ love." _His words were definitely drunken ones. He fixed himself as much as he possibly could and grabbed the bottle from the side table.

"I'm not." She told him, but truthfully she was offended.

"You're marrying her, you're in love. You came here for one last shag before you tied the knot."

Klaus didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Instead he turned around on his heel and began walking towards the door. But before he could leave, Tatia's voice stopped him.

"If you're even having trouble with your wife, you know where to find me." She winked at him. Klaus ignored her and walked back out to meet his party.

The smug look on Kol's face was awaiting Klaus as he returned to meet them in the VIP section.

"Where's Stefan?" Klaus asked noticing that his friend was missing. It was surprising, despite his drunken state.

"Where do you think?" Damon interjected, raising an eyebrow.

Klaus gave him a knowing look. He wasn't really interested in pushing it further. He took a seat next to Finn again, who finally looked like he was loosening up after a few drinks.

Elijah stayed quietly in his corner, like a whipped married man.

He was nursing a ginger ale. Klaus laughed at the sight of him, but secretly admired his ability to remain in control all the time.

They both carried the trait, but in different aspects. Klaus was never tested on the marital level of control. And he knew a year without sex was going to be terrible.

He knew that he would have to rely on 'Jill' to keep him company for the remainder of the year.

_Or Caroline. _His filthy mind told him.

He knew he couldn't go there. It was bad enough that he already kissed her a few times. She was slowly undoing him and didn't even know what she was capable of.

He seemed to have everything under control until she was with him. He couldn't think the way he was taught when she was around. The woman was everywhere and he couldn't escape. He knew if she crawled under his skin deep enough, it would absolutely ruin him.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update! I have been so busy with school stuff that I haven't been able to update! I'm sorry! For the wait expect another update within the next three days!**

**Also, remember to review so I can post my favorite reviews!**

**And I posted a prequel of my next story 'Living Arrangments'. That's on my page if you guys are interested. **

**I will either continue that or 'Dog Tag's'. It depends on you guys since I'm in love with both ideas!**


	10. X

_Even when Caroline is not there she still knows how to mess with his head ;D. He can't imagine being with anyone but Caroline shows how much he really wants her. Once they get married, I will totally enjoy reading how Klaus tries so hard to resist Caroline...but we all know he'll fail miserably ;). I really love this story, I wish you update it more often! Next one ASAP :D_

_TVDalwaysn4ever_

* * *

_I don't usually review any stories, to be honest. But this story is so freaking awesome! I love the plot, and how you write their thoughts. It is gonna be one hell of a year without sex for Klaus. _

_Kakemann_

* * *

_Wow! With the way Klaus threatened Caroline with divorce of infidelity, he got a Lotta nerves to get blowed by Tatia...u should write that Caroline gets gets oral sex from a male stripper so when and if Klaus confess, she can too so he can know how it feels...or if someone else tells her, so she won't be all that hurt...if u write it like that, have her thinking about Klaus as she climaxes...write her the same way u wrote him...that would be very interesting..._

_TinaJames_

* * *

**Rule Breaker**

Caroline kept staring at her cell phone.

It was taunting her, threatening her and she couldn't bring herself to pick it up. She knew that she had to face her mother at some point and she knew it would go down easier if she just called her.

"You can do this, Caroline." She told herself. "Just pick up the phone and tell them you're madly in love."

She stopped thinking and reached for it. She slid the unlock button and dialed her mother's cell. Her mother picked up on the second ring.

"Caroline." Her mother said addressing her informally.

"Hi _mommy_." Caroline never called her mother 'mommy'. She usually used 'mom', but knew her mother was already upset with her. She needed to be as convincing and sweet as possible.

"I guess congratulations are in order." It came out as a statement. She sensed no excitement in her mothers voice and it broke her heart.

"I love him, mom." She said. "I'm sorry you didn't know sooner or hear from me first, but I really want you to be there for me."

There was a long pause and Caroline felt herself holding her breath.

_Please, don't hate me. _

She wanted to kill Klaus for not giving her the chance to speak to her parents.

She was barely getting through to her mother and the thought of speaking to her father was enough to make her pass out.

He would carry on the conversation while he was polishing his gun.

"Of course I'll be there for you baby," Her voice sounded softer. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. You know I love you." Caroline smiled in relief.

"But, Caroline." Her mother began to warn her. "Your father is the one that's not happy. I don't think I can convince him to come to the wedding, dear." Caroline's face fell.

Her father was always a hard man and Caroline had never been a 'daddy's girl', but it hurt.

Caroline's father disapproved almost everything she had done in life. He looked down on her line of work, her choice in school and even the car she drove.

She never won with him and now he wasn't even going to be there to walk her down the aisle.

She fought back the tears, trying not to act disappointed. She should've seen this coming.

"I'm sorry, baby." Her mother tried to sooth her.

"I just hope he changes his mind." Caroline was trying to be optimistic.

Caroline ended the conversation, relieved that her mother was going to be there. She planned on arriving the morning of the rehearsal dinner.

The entire wedding party was staying at a hotel where the rehearsal dinner was being hosted.

The day of the wedding, Caroline would get ready at the hotel, then go over to the venue where the wedding would be held.

It was frustrating because that was about as detailed as Klaus' mother got with Caroline when she sent her the email earlier that morning.

_All you have to do is show up. _Klaus' words rang in her head.

She really wanted to slap him, but the part of her that cared about people stopped her on occasion.

The sound of the door opening stalled her thoughts. Bonnie walked in smiling with a garment bag in hand.

"I'm guessing dress shopping was a success?" Caroline asked. She was still a little irritated that she didn't go.

"More than a success." Bonnie said. "I surprisingly got along everyone perfectly."

"And how was Katherine?" Caroline knew that Bonnie disliked her.

"We have the same taste in clothes." Bonnie sounded surprised. "I think I might like her." Caroline laughed.

"Let me see the dress you guys picked out." Caroline was eager to see what they had chosen.

Bonnie hung the garment bag up and unzipped it. She pulled out a one-shoulder floor length, royal blue dress.

Caroline's eyes lit up, surprised that she even liked it. The dress was absolutely breathtaking and was convinced that Bonnie had everything to do with it.

"Did you pick it out?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "Katherine did," She said astounded. "I'm in love with it and so is everyone else. Do you like it?"

Caroline reached over and placed her hands on Bonnie's. "I love it, Bonnie. You guys are going to look amazing."

"It's your day, girl." Bonnie said as she put away the dress. "Now you better hurry up and get a shower. We have a dinner that we need to be at in less than two hours."

* * *

He had woke up this morning without a hangover.

He knew what he did last night. He didn't care either.

Klaus debated on whether or not he should tell Caroline, but decided he shouldn't. There was a chance it could blow up in his face later, but for now he would let it go.

Technically, they weren't even married yet so what part of the contract would he have broken?

He turned on the shower and stepped on the cool granite floor. Letting the water cascade down his back, he made no effort to hurry his shower.

If previous encounters with Lockwood were any indication of how tonight would turn out, it would most definitely be a shit show.

Between convincing his parents his marriage was real, handling his out of control sister and her delusional half-boyfriend, Klaus didn't know if he _wanted_ to deal with it all.

He was more than able to. Klaus dealt with people everyday.

He made contracts and deals with most of the top corporate executives in New York.

And he was going to let his panties get in a bunch because of one man?

He cleaned his body and turned off the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist he stepped out of the shower, confidently ready to dish out whatever Lockwood had planned.

He glanced at the clock and it read almost five thirty.

He texted Caroline earlier reminding her that he was sending over a driver close to six. He offered Bonnie a ride, but she declined explaining that her fiancé was picking her up.

Klaus quickly dressed in the sharpest suit he owned. He decided not to wear a tie and opted for a more casual look.

Slipping on his Rolex, placing a little black box in his pocket and putting on his shoes, he walked out to meet his driver.

As he walked to Caroline's door, he was slightly thankful that she wouldn't have to come back to this place after it was all said and done. It was dirty, unsafe and most definitely no place for a woman to live.

He knocked on the door and when it opened his could have swore his mouth hit the tile. She was wearing a royal blue, wrap dress that accentuated every curve on her body.

She stood at least three inches higher in nude heels, but his eyes couldn't seem to stray away from her breasts. His trained eyes told him that she wasn't wearing a bra.

His pants seemed to grow strained the more he stared at her. Instead of speaking, he reached out his hand and pulled her towards him.

She looked confused but came towards him anyway.

Instead of pulling her into an embrace he trailed her behind him as she shut the door to leave.

He opened the limo door for her and Caroline stepped in. He sat directly across from her and looked at her hard.

She hadn't said a word since he picked her up. He knew it was a warning sign among all women when they didn't speak, but Klaus wasn't really concerned.

The only thing he was worried about was whether or not she saw his erection poking out of his pants.

Caroline kept her face down and tried to concentrate on the movement of her thumbs.

It was silly, really.

When Bonnie told her that Klaus' favorite color was royal blue, she knew she had to wear the dress. That was the reasoning behind the bridesmaid's gowns, also.

Caroline at least expected him to acknowledge her when he walked in the room, but he didn't even do that. He stared at her and grabbed her hand like he was disappointed.

Caroline now doubted everything down to what she ate for breakfast this morning.

Did she really look that bad?

She felt even more self-conscious because she knew he was staring at her.

Should she have done her hair differently?

Wore different shoes?

She hated that he made her feel this way. She suddenly cared about what she was doing and how she looked every time she was around him. It was beginning to drive her insane.

"If you want me to change before we get to your parents house, I will." She offered, still keeping her head down.

There was a long pause before Klaus spoke. "Why would you do that?" He asked her.

"I know I'm not the most beautiful person… or the most attractive or the nic—"

"What are you trying to say, Caroline?" He cut her off. He wanted her to get straight to the point, but he had a feeling as to where she was getting with this conversation.

"I'm sorry, I don't look good enough for you." There she said it.

He still didn't say anything and that alone caused tears to swell in the crease of her eyelids.

"Caroline." He said. "Look at me." She refused to lift her head. She knew that if she looked at him, she would lose it.

"Look at me." He told her again. Stubbornly, Caroline still refused to meet his gaze.

"I'm only going to ask you once more, Caroline." His voice was sterner. "Look at me." He commanded, but before she could respond, Klaus' smooth finger was underneath her chin.

He lifted it up and her glossy eyes met his. "Don't you ever doubt yourself, Caroline." He told her. "I don't ever want to hear it again."

She fought back tears because he _still didn't get it._

"Caroline." His cool breath was doing terrible things for her hormones. "Don't ever doubt yourself." He stared at her and instead of upsetting her more. She was actually pissed off.

She turned her head to the side removing her chin from his finger and crossed her arms in front of her body. "I get it." She said.

Klaus sat back, giving her the distance that she wanted.

When they arrived at his parents house, Klaus stepped out of the limo and reached for Caroline's hand.

She declined and stepped out of the limo. She went to brush past him, but he grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around.

"I don't know why you're still pissed, but cut the shit for the rest of the evening." He told her. "We need to appear like we're 'madly' in love. Start acting like it."

Now he was just being rude and Caroline wanted to do nothing more than to walk away from it all. It was sometimes hard to remember what she was actually here for and needed to try to keep her feelings out of the way.

She nodded not saying another word to Klaus. She wouldn't until she had too. She wouldn't do anything unless he initiated it. If he wanted a perfect fiancé, that's what he would get.

They weren't even married yet and her feelings were already starting to mess everything up. She had to do what he asked and forget it.

At least if it was just for tonight, she would need to forget her feelings and pretend like nothing was wrong., everything was perfect and that they were deeply in love.

He made no effort to walk forward and Caroline stood there waiting for him to make a move. She glanced down at his hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

In real life, Caroline would have been ecstatic at the sight of a man pulling out a little black box, but right now Caroline didn't care in the slightest.

He pulled out the box and reached for her left hand.

Instead of offering the ring to her and allowing her to see opened the box and pulled out the rock and placed it on her ring finger.

He didn't even allow her a second to look at it before Klaus' hand slipped into hers already pulling them forward.

He opened the front door to greet the dinner party and kissed her fully on the lips before they made their way inside.

Tonight was _definitely_ going to be a shit show.

* * *

**AN:**

**I am interested in looking for a beta for my story. If I don't do it for this one, I'm definitely getting one for 'Living Arrangements'. **

**So if anyone is interested please let me know. I advertised it on tumblr in case any of you saw it and a few people are interested. But I really want someone who is good.**

**If you guys want also ****follow me on tumblr. ****Just search for '**_**belchel' **_**and I'll pop up! **

**You can see a lot of updates and stuff on there too!**

**Also**** remember to review so I can add in my favorite ones for next chapter!**


	11. XI

**Don't forget to add me on tumblr. 'belchel'**

* * *

_"The only thing he was worried about was whether or not she saw his erection poking out of his pants." Hahaha, I burst out laughing._

_IM SO EXCITED FOR AN UPDATE. _

_I hope Klaus tells Caroline about Tatia, then Caroline decides to get laid/receives oral sex,and then tells him about it (in detail... ;)) just to spite him._

_I'm excited for the honeymoon aswell, excited and very intrigued._

_KlarolinesWanderlust_

* * *

_Klaus can be such an ass sometime, but that's only because he wants her! ;) I like that fact that in the show or in this fanfic, Klaus always remind Caroline how beautiful she is 3. I can't wait for the dinner party & for their marriage, I bet it will be hilarious :D. Please update the next one ASAP, I'm addicted to this story!_

_TVDalwaysn4ever_

* * *

_first thanks for putting your tumblr url in the A/N. secondly: bow wow these two and their temper. both so stubborn and he is just set on making it look picture perfect, isn't he? glad that Liz blessed their sudden deep love, I always pictured Liz to be a strict woman with a soft, warm hard. it's another case with Bill though but you perfectly wrote that with him not being okay with it (yet). already excited for the next update! – Nat_

_klarolineeuphoria_

* * *

**Dinner**

Caroline was desperately trying to distract herself. Seated at the dinner table, she felt Tyler's eyes on her.

_Please stop looking at me._

They arrived just on time to eat and didn't have the pleasure of conversing with everyone. This made their current situation even more awkward. Caroline was absolutely sure she would pull Tyler's beady little eyeballs right out of their sockets if he didn't stop.

After all, he was one of the only four people that knew about her nuptials and being the professional that he is, she was convinced that he was purposely trying to make her feel uncomfortable.

On another note being seated allowed her to avoid one-on-one interactions with Klaus' mother, Esther. It wasn't that they didn't get along, they did.

They were nice, cordial and even had a few things in common. But the tension was thick even before they brought out the first course.

"So Caroline," Esther placed her wine glass onto the table. "How did you and my son get so _involved?_

Caroline's face went crimson and looked over at Klaus. She loathed him more than anything at the moment, but she knew this wasn't a question she didn't prepare for. Klaus immediately came to her rescue.

"I pursued her." Klaus interjected. Esther raised an eyebrow. Caroline was unable to determine what she thought about it.

"That's not usual for you, son. There must be something about you dear Caroline that is intriguing." Esther looked at her as if she should comment.

_Ah, yes, Mrs. Mikaelson. I am your son's assistant. I take his phone calls, schedule his appointments and bring his lunch. _

The job was more difficult than the description, but in Esther's eyes it looked petty.

"What are your talents, dear?" She blinked her eyes mechanically as if she was irritated that Caroline wasn't so quick to respond.

"I enjoy cooking." Caroline smiled confidently.

"Cooking?" Esther asked questioningly.

"Yes," Caroline began to stand up for herself. "I'm actually really good at it. I would have pursued a career in it, but given the cirumst—"

"You ended up as my son's assistant." She finished Caroline's thought.

"I think that's enough mother." Klaus slammed his fork against the table.

Everyone stopped talking and looked over at Klaus.

His sudden outburst shocked Caroline.

Esther didn't seem pleased with it and her look alone made everyone's head turn back to their plates, except Tyler's of course.

No one could get rid of him.

Caroline was a good friend of the family, but she was starting to think marrying Klaus would make them see her in a new light; a light that Esther was already trying to burn out.

Tyler's grin grew wide, and Rebekah looked up at him briefly and noticed. She pinched his arm urging him to stop staring, but of course he didn't.

He seemed to be the only one enjoying the discomfort.

Caroline glanced over at Bonnie, who gave her a sympathetic look. She thanked the lord she had one person in the room who understood her. At least she could seek her out afterward to avoid anymore-awkward conversations.

During the remainder of the dinner, Caroline kept a mask on her face. She was still upset with Klaus, but surprised herself with how well she was able to hide it. She decided that no matter how he treated her or what he said, that this was an agreement, a mutual one.

No matter what she was feeling she knew she shouldn't expect more than what was written in the contract. She wouldn't allow herself to think that way anymore.

Dessert was finally brought out and Caroline was eager to finally finish the evening. Esther still hadn't brought up the wedding and Caroline wasn't doing much at this point to encourage it.

Truthfully, she didn't care. Why should she? It wasn't real.

She wasn't going to stress herself out over cake, lace and whether or not the caterer's had the food delivered on time. Klaus told her she didn't have to worry. So she wouldn't.

She would maintain appearances and try to pull herself away from her feelings. Dinner ended and Klaus' father invited them to the lounge to have coffee.

Before Caroline even stood up Esther was already telling her to remain seated.

"I thought we could stay in here to talk about finalizing the wedding plans." Her fake smile nauseated Caroline.

"Sure." Caroline said as sweet as possible. "What are the plans?" She got straight to the point. She wanted to avoid any unnecessary 'my son is better than you' lectures as much as possible.

"I need to be ready to leave tomorrow at noon. I have plans for you to pick out a dress for the rehearsal dinner. You need to make your hair appointment by three and need to be ready by five. Guest's will start arriving at about seven and dinner will be served at seven thirty. " Esther exhaled and smiled at Caroline and waited for a response.

"Sounds perfect." Caroline smiled equally back. She kept it short and sweet.

"On the day of your wedding. You need to be up by six. You will begin spa treatments with the bridal party after breakfast at seven. You will get your hair and make-up done at nine and will need to be back at the hotel at eleven to dress. The ceremony begins at twelve thirty and will end around three. The reception will start at four and you will leave for your honeymoon that same night. You don't have to worry about packing anything. Klaus' help has taken the liberty already."

Caroline stared at her overwhelmed. Would this be the next year of her life? All of this was way too structured and completely controlled.

Not that Caroline cared, like she told herself earlier, but could she at least be able to pack her own clothes? Would she have any influence on at least her hair? Who would be going with her tomorrow to shop?

"Do you have any questions, Caroline?"

She almost shook her head 'no', but opted for a more personal one. "Are you upset that I am marrying your son?" Her mind was nagging her. She wanted to hear the truth from Esther's lips.

Esther looked shocked that Caroline even asked. "Why would you say that?"

"Just an assumption." Caroline said, but she could clearly see Esther's uneasiness.

"I'm happy for my son, Caroline." She said honestly. "You're just not the type of woman I pictured him being with for the rest of his life."

Caroline smiled keeping her mask secure on her face. She knew she couldn't take what she said to heart, even if it did hurt.

"I don't have anymore questions Esther." Caroline stood up and walked out of the room without a second glance.

Klaus watched Caroline enter the room. He knew that she spoke with his mother and was confused when she emerged the lounge not even fifteen minutes later.

"How are the plans coming along, dear?" He stood up to greet her.

"Perfect." She flashed a fake smile. He knew it wasn't sincere.

He ignored it, knowing that it would be enough to appear happy. He took Caroline's hand and guided her to a love seat across from the pool table.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Klaus asked her kindly.

"No thank-you." She declined his offer and began to count down the minutes. She couldn't wait to go home and sleep.

She watched Rebekah and Bonnie play a few rounds of pool before Tyler approached her. Klaus was on the other side of the room talking to his father, but quickly noticed him.

Caroline shifted awkwardly. Tyler had always been a great friend, but currently he was doing nothing but making her life hell.

He leaned his hand against the wall and looked down at her. "How are the wedding plans coming along?" He asked neutrally. He always started his conversations safe.

"Very well, thank you Tyler." She made no effort to encourage their conversation.

"Will you save me a dance at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow?" He asked her hopefully.

Caroline looked at him. He was barely with his girlfriend and was still pinning after Caroline. He was trying to make a move on her _at her rehearsal dinner. _

Before she was completely freaked out by his presence, now she just felt bad.

"Sure, Tyler." _Well she couldn't say, no._

He was after all her friend and all he asked for was one dance.

She glanced over at Klaus who could have easily guessed what they were talking about. He squeezed the glass of bourbon he was nursing and was not hiding the fact that he was staring at Tyler.

Lockwood didn't notice because he was too taken with Caroline.

It was pathetic, but still it bothered him. He kept trying to tell himself it was because of the agreement, but Klaus knew better. He was possessive, controlling bastard and didn't like that he was even looking at her.

He wanted to run over there and snatched her away from him; take her back to his place, which would soon be _theirs _and fuck her senseless. The rational part of his brain told him there was no way in hell that would happen. But a man could fantasize.

Deciding to break the ice, he excused himself from his father and interrupted their conversation. The look on Caroline's face told him everything he needed to know.

She wasn't interested.

"How you are Mr. Mikaelson?" Tyler extended his hand for a handshake. Klaus stared at him, declining and Tyler awkwardly pulled his hand away.

"Perfect." The two-syllable word rolled off his lips.

"I'm sorry about our misunderstanding the other day." He tried to apologize to Klaus.

"All in the past." Klaus took a final swing of his bourbon and eyed Caroline. "Now if you will excuse us, Tyler we were just about to leave." He extended his hand to Caroline for the second time that night and this time Caroline didn't hesitate to grab it.

They said their goodbyes and made promises of tomorrow and quickly went back to the limo. They remained quiet the entire ride and Caroline didn't realize that she dozed off.

She awoke groggily to Klaus waking her.

"Am I home?" She asked.

"Yes, _we're home." _She was too tired to listen to his words.

She stepped out of the limo and her eyes cleared. She looked up at a building that should have been her apartment, but by the look of it, it was definitely not hers.

"Where are we Klaus?" Her voice became crystal clear.

"We're home." He said simply, repeating himself.

"This isn't my apartment." She pointed out.

"This is _our_ apartment." He told her.

"I haven't even had the chance to take anything from my house yet, Klaus." She felt her voice beginning to raise an octave. "I have everything there, you can't do this!" The last sentence came out as a scream.

"I had my movers take everything you own from your apartment while we were at dinner." He told her. "You will find your personal belongings in boxes in your new room."

"Take me back to my apartment, Klaus." She said.

"I think you're going to go inside, Caroline."

She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

"That will get you no where my dear. It is very cold outside and unless you want to be sick the day of our wedding, I suggest you get inside and go to sleep."

Klaus turned on his heel and walked inside the apartment building. Caroline hesitated for a minute, but knew she didn't have a choice. She quickly followed him inside and upstairs to their penthouse suite.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW! **

**I will now only be updating once a week give or take a couple of days in between. I start school on Tuesday and will be very busy.**

**Your reviews keep me motivated. Keep it up!**


	12. XII

_I feel like in every Tyler/Caroline interaction he's just about a hairs breath ( or should I say dogs breath) away from humping the poor girls leg lolol. Can't wait for the rehearsal dinner :)_

_McKenzieMac_

* * *

_Someone needs to bitch slap Tyler. LET IT GOOOOOOOOOO AND STOP BEING AN ASS TO BEKAH! Can't wait until the wedding it's going to be awesome I can tell! And I am literally just sitting here laughing at the thought of klaus and Caroline living together it'll be a beautiful amazing disaster and I will love every second of it :)_

_LiaLovinLife_

* * *

_Klaus and his dirty thoughts... LOL_

_And he's such a control freak, geez!_

_I wonder how they will survive in the same apartment, excuse me, penthouse freaking suite! Wow!_

_Good luck at scholl, I'll also start again this week, so I'll understand when it takes you longer to update. As long as the chapters are as awesome as the first ones, I don't mind to wait a bit. Honestly, I do, but I'll survive it... maybe..._

_KRISTINE.W_

* * *

**Rehearsal **

If Caroline had one word to describe Klaus' penthouse, it would probably be cold. The entire apartment was without a doubt spotless. Caroline was scared to walk in the front door once she saw what was behind it.

Between the black leather couches and the steel top counters in the kitchen, Caroline wasn't sure how often he was even _here._

It felt untouched. It looked untouched.

The lack of personal items was also an indicator of how empty the place felt. He didn't even keep any fruit on the kitchen counter. _What type of person doesn't keep bananas?_

"You can make yourself at home." He said ironically.

_Yeah, right. I'll get on that. _

The place felt like a cold dungeon.

"Where is my room?" Caroline asked ignoring his comment.

At this point, she just wanted to sleep. She could wait to argue with him in the morning.

"Let me show you." He began to walk into a narrow hallway. Caroline followed him.

They went past two or three doors before he stopped in front of one. "This is your room." He pointed to the door.

"And also mine." He added smugly.

_AH, no._

Caroline was in no mood for his annoying antics. "I'm going to find a couch." She told him.

"You will be staying in here." He told her as if she had no option.

"No." Caroline told him. "I will be sleeping far away from you, Mr. Mikaelson." She added with an attitude. Klaus didn't like it.

"You forget yourself, _future _Mrs. Mikaelson." The smug looked he had earlier was replaced with a glare. "The only way these people are going to believe that we're married is if you and I share a room. Don't you think it would be suspicious if we slept in separate rooms, Caroline?"

Caroline didn't hesitate before she answered him. "Until I carry your name, which I recall isn't for about two days… I'm sleeping on the couch!" Caroline screamed at him.

Klaus momentarily looked stunned at her remark, but quickly gathered himself. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her in close.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Then I look forward to sharing a bed with you in two days,_ love_." His lips brushed her cheek and Caroline jumped not expecting the contact.

She pulled back and her instincts took over. She slapped him across the face before she could stop herself. Caroline gasped realizing what she just did.

Klaus didn't even flinch. Hell, he barely even moved and his platonic face scared the shit out of Caroline.

"I assure you my dear, if you ever do that again, you will be punished." Without taking another glance at her, he opened the door to their future bedroom and slammed the door.

Caroline awoke the next morning and reached around for her cell phone. Sometime after their fight Caroline attempted to sleep on the couch. It was stiff, cold and uncomfortable.

At about three in the morning, she finally fell asleep. When she awoke, she knew that Klaus had left already because Caroline awoke with a blanket on her that hadn't been there before.

The gesture warmed her heart, but she reprimanded her thoughts. He was such an ass last night. She was lucky that she even stayed at the apartment let alone let him try to convince her to share a bed with him.

She stood up and walked over towards the kitchen area. Caroline was shocked to find another surprise from Klaus. There was breakfast placed neatly on the steel counter. It consisted of bacon, eggs, pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

Next to the orange juice was a single rose with a note.

_Try to dress comfortable. My mother and her driver will pick you up a noon. Feel free to shower in our room. I have placed toiletries in the adjoining bathroom. – Klaus._

Caroline hesitated at the door.

This was going to be their bedroom and she still had no idea what it looked like. Slowly she turned the knob and pushed.

The room could've been bigger than the entire penthouse. The California king bed was intimidating. It stood almost a foot off the ground.

Four thick wooden posts surrounded the medieval bed. The posts were carved in a design Caroline couldn't make out. Caroline could've sworn the bedframe was some type of heirloom from Europe.

The room was dark, but it had a sense of warmth. It was strange because no other part of the penthouse felt that way.

To the left of the bed was a sitting area that centered a grand fireplace. The bear rug that was placed in front of it gave the room a woodsy feel. Thank god it didn't have a face.

Beyond the sitting area, Caroline spotted a door. She assumed it was the bathroom, but she was yet again surprised when she learned it was a closet.

Rows of Armani, Gucci, and Prada hit Caroline with full force. For what his wardrobe was probably worth, she would have been able to live without debt for at least ten years.

She backed out of the closet and looked over to the other side of the room, where there was another door. Inside she finally found the bathroom.

There were two sinks, a swimming pool for a bathtub and a huge walk in shower. On the sink, Caroline found another note from Klaus.

_I placed all of your items on the left side of the sink. You will find your necessities in there. I also had my personal shopper sort through your clothes. She unfortunately had to get rid of most of them because they were not appropriate enough for my tastes. Inside our closet you will see a variety of clothes for you to choose from as well as undergarments, shoes and accessories. – Klaus._

After Caroline was showered and ready, she found her way out of the penthouse to meet Mrs. Mikaelson. They shopped for two hours to find 'the perfect dress'. Caroline really didn't care what she wore, but she knew she had to please his mother.

They finally settled on a modest, short white lace dress. It was a little tight, but showed off all of Caroline's assets in a good way. They also picked out nude shoes and silver jewelry.

The day seemed to be zipping by and before Caroline knew it, she was finished with her hair appointment. The hair dresser was trying to talk Caroline into cutting her hair short, but she wouldn't give in, threatening several times to walk out.

She settled for a trim and a few added layers. Needless to say, Caroline was starting to get her way.

Caroline finally made it back to the penthouse just in time to get changed. She hurried to the bathroom slipped on her dress. She didn't know what time Klaus was planning on coming home and she wanted to be ready before he got here.

Once she was fully ready, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she did look _hot._ The dress practically screamed 'I'm getting married' and that was exactly what Klaus wanted.

She emerged from the bathroom only to come face to face with the asshole himself. She placed her hands in front of her to prevent him from coming any closer. It took her a moment to register that fact that he was completely shirtless.

His pants hung low at his hips and the smirk on his face indicated that he was pleased with her reaction.

She backed away from him as quickly as she could. "I didn't know you were here." She told him.

His eyes looked her up and down. "You look appropriate. I'll have to tell my mother she did a good job." He ignored her comment.

Caroline gave him a dirty look. "This is my doing." She shot back. She wasn't going to let him make her upset .

"You picked that out?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, I did." She told him.

"Well, then I'll have to tell you good job. You look decent enough stand next to me."

Caroline's instincts took over for a second time, but this time Klaus caught her wrist. "What did I tell you about that?"

_If looks could kill._

Caroline suddenly remembered what he said the night before. She didn't reply to his question. Instead he repeated his previous comment.

"I said you look decent enough, now wait outside until I'm ready to leave." He commanded her.

"I really do hate you." She told him with venom in her voice.

Klaus didn't say anything to her remark. Instead he brushed right by her and into the bathroom.

They arrived at the Trump Hotel at about six forty five. Caroline was nervous, but it wasn't because of Klaus. She was nervous to see her parents, her friends and the rest of her family.

She knew that Bonnie was very successful when it came to inviting people last minute, but she didn't realize how many people were coming until Bonnie told her.

"I only invited a few people." She told her earlier that day. "Like maybe one fifty, two hundred. I don't remember." She laughed.

The color drained from Caroline's face. "Who did you invite?" Caroline asked.

"Everyone in Mystic Falls. I heard they were closing a lot of businesses there to come out for your wedding."

"I hope they're not all coming to the rehearsal dinner." Caroline said.

"I think Esther said there were only two hundred at the rehearsal." _Only two hundred?_

Caroline wasn't sure if she even knew that many people. After all, she grew up in a small town.

Before Caroline could make another comment, Bonnie quickly changed the subject.

"Don't get mad, Car."

"What, Bonnie?"

"I tried to not invite him, but the entire town knew Caroline." Caroline's throat constricted.

_No._

"Who did you invite?" She asked rhetorically.

"Matt." The one syllable word rolled off her lips.

Matt Donovan and Caroline Forbes were the 'It' couple. They dated all four years of high school and one year through college. Caroline broke it off with him, but she knew that he still wanted her.

The entire town knew he still wanted her and showed that he would go through great lengths to do it. She cursed herself for not getting that PFA on him when she had the chance.

And now he was going to come here.

It was bad enough that she had Tyler trying to jump down her throat. Now, she had to deal with Matt.

Knowing him, he would have her cornered in the bathroom if she walked away from anyone for more than two minutes.

The conversation ended awkwardly and Caroline told Bonnie she would see her soon. The bridal party and the groomsmen arrived first.

They rented out half of the hotel, which Caroline estimated the cost to be outrageous. She didn't question it though because if she had to hear '_You're marrying a Mikaelson'_ one more time, she would freak out.

The ballroom was set up elegantly and it literally took Caroline's breath away when she walked inside. The colors were soft and sensual.

It was something that Caroline would've picked and she was happy there was at least one thing she liked about the wedding.

A little before seven, the guests started pouring inside. Caroline recognized a few, but there were still some that she didn't know. She assumed they were from Klaus' side of the family.

People were walking up to her, greeting her warmly and giving her and Klaus well wishes. The entire time Klaus held Caroline intimately close. He kept his hand on the small of her back and guided her around the room introduced her to several people.

She hoped to avoid Tyler and Matt at all costs, but knew that it was inevitable. Luckily, she came across her parents first. Caroline ran up to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"You look so beautiful, Caroline!" Her mother exclaimed. "I can't believe my baby is getting married." She pulled back from their embrace and smiled at Caroline.

Klaus and her father shook hands and she could tell from the gleam in her father's eye that he liked him. Caroline secretly hoped her dad would hate him, but Caroline wasn't surprised that Klaus won him over. He literally did it to everyone.

"You better treat my daughter right, son." He looked at him sternly. Caroline loved that her father was so over protective.

"I will sir," He promised. Caroline wanted to roll her eyes at him, but she held back knowing she had to keep up with appearances. "I love your daughter with all my heart Mr. Forbes. I will do everything in my power to assure that she is happy every day." He then looked over at Caroline and brushed a hair behind her ear.

Then, he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss over her lips. Caroline hated him. She hated that he could win her parents easily.

She even hated her parents for falling for it so fast. His charm was ruthless.

After their conversation ended, they were called to take their seats. A few speeches and announcements were made. Caroline honestly didn't listen to anything that was going on, but still made it appear like she was listening intently.

Instead she was surveying the room, trying to see people that she recognized. There were a ton of people from Mystic Falls and a few from college. She spotted Tyler when they took a seat and accidentally made eye contact with him.

She made a note not to look back over there. She saw him and that was that. Now, she was trying to see if she could spot Tyler, but he was nowhere to be found.

_Did he change his mind? _God, she really hoped that he did.

And just like Tyler was reading her mind, the doors to the ballroom swung open. Everyone's eyes focused on who was entering.

It was no surprise when she saw Matt with his two best friends from high school stroll it the room like they owned the place. Matt smirked as his eyes landed on Caroline's.

He winked at her as he took his seat not far from where she sat. She looked over at Klaus whose eyes were throwing daggers over at Matt.

Caroline was only thankful that the first course was being brought out. Even if it only stopped a fight for an hour, Caroline didn't know how she was going to handle the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for making Matt so OOC **** , but I thought we needed to spice up the rehearsal dinner even more!**

**Please review! I love your reviews **** REMEMBER: I post my favorite ones **

**I will try to post another chapter in a week!**


	13. XIII

**Important Author's note: **I decided not to post any of my favorite reviews this chapter.

I loved **most** of your reviews, but some of the ones I got were not pleasant.

And while I enjoy and welcome constructive criticism, I am not an advocate for rude, tasteless behavior.

If you don't like my fic, go ahead and tell me… but if you don't like it then DON'T CONTINUE TO READ IT.

I'm not begging you. I'm not forcing you.

I just don't know why you continuously read a fic you hate just to leave rude and nasty comments all the time, anon of course.

But a few bad comments, probably from the same person will not stop me from writing. I do this for myself because I enjoy it.

If I weren't a nursing major, this would have definitely been my second choice.

* * *

**Rehearsal Part 2**

Caroline chewed slowly on the sirloin steak as she tried to void out any thoughts of Matt being in the same room. He would laugh loudly, talk loudly and made sure that everyone knew that he was present, _always. _

Matt was always the attention seeker, but he wasn't getting it from Caroline. Klaus was certainly not providing any either. Other than his brief moment relapse, he didn't show any signs of anger following Matt's boisterous entrance.

He kept to himself and he did it well. That caused Caroline to feel uneasy because she could never tell what kind of mood he was in.

After they finished dessert, Elijah stood up.

"As Klaus' brother and best man, I would like to congratulate both him and Caroline on their wedding." He paused for a second while the room erupted in applause.

"I truly never thought this day would come." He joked and everyone mildly laughed. "But I'm glad that he found someone like you, Caroline."

"I wish you both the best in your marriage. May it bring you many long years of happiness!" He held up his glass and the room copied his maneuver. His message was short and sweet. Caroline assumed he would save all of the sappy stuff for the best man speech at the wedding reception.

Bonnie then stood up after Elijah. Caroline's face reddened, because she wasn't expecting it.

She smiled lightly at everyone before she spoke. "Caroline is my best friend," She started. "I so glad that she finally found someone to spend the rest of her life with." She smiled directly at Caroline.

"It seems like it was only yesterday that we were in the backyard pretending to get married and now it's real. I wish both you and Klaus the best."

Bonnie then reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I hope you don't find this corny," She smiled embarrassed. "But I put together a small list of marriage advice for you both."

She opened the little piece of paper and spoke slowly.

"Number one: Never go to bed angry."

"Number two: Let the little things go."

"Number three: Communication is key."

"Number four: Be patient and be willing to make sacrifices."

"And finally, number five: learn to laugh… a lot."

Everyone in the room erupted with cheer. Caroline smiled at her best friend. She admired Bonnie deeply and was thankful that she had someone so special and thoughtful in her life.

They briefly smiled at each other before Esther stood up. She announced the festivities that followed the dinner. Which mainly consisted of dancing, bourbon and coffee.

Caroline stood up to walk out into the other room, but Klaus placed his hand on hers and stopped her.

"I need to speak with you alone." He told her. He then stood up and walked out of the room. Caroline hesitantly followed.

Once Caroline was inside the room Klaus entered, she slowly closed the door reluctant to face him. When she turned around to face him Klaus was pacing the room back and forth.

She waited for him to speak.

"Who is he?" He asked not looking at her.

"Who?" She replied dumbly. She had a good idea who he was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about, Caroline." He halted and stood in front of her. His face was only inches from hers.

"Matt?" She questioned. He was upset that Matt showed up? It did make sense. Klaus tended to be on the possessive side. She backed away and allowed herself a few inches of space. She could speak rationally when he was too close.

"You signed the contract, Caroline. You know what it says!" He screamed. "It was very distasteful of you to invite one of your lover's to _our_ rehearsal dinner." He accused.

"I thought you had more class than that." He frowned.

"He is not my lover, Klaus. He's an ex from high school." She told him honestly.

She saw his features soften a little, but it faded away quickly. An ex wasn't too much better in his book.

"I want him to leave." He commanded. "He is not welcome here."

If Caroline knew one absolute thing about Klaus, it was that he never liked to be wrong. He accused Caroline of bringing a lover here when if fact it was a face from the past.

"Fine, then you tell him." She said. "I don't mind that he's here, but apparently you do. So if you have a problem with him, then you can tell him to leave."

Klaus' mouth parted slightly. She could tell that he wasn't used to being talked to like this. She also knew that he wasn't going to tell Matt to leave because it would cause a scene.

And Klaus didn't want to cause a scene, especially the night before his wedding. He already looked like a crazed asshole when he punched Tyler in a public restaurant. He was running out of strings and he definitely didn't want to pull any tonight. The media would go insane.

"I won't say anything." He told her. "But I see the way he looks at you. The man is in love and I'll be damned if I leave you alone for a minute with him."

Klaus kept his hand at the small of her back as they reentered the rehearsal dinner. Caroline was still in shock from his words. She knew that Klaus was cold, but she knew deep inside that he felt something.

Of course, she didn't expect anything out of this. It was as the contract stated a 'Marriage of Convenience', but she knew that she couldn't help if she fell for him, no matter how hard she tried.

"Would you like to dance, Caroline?" The sound of Klaus' voice pulled Caroline from her thoughts.

"Sure." She smiled extending her hand towards Klaus.

He pulled her out to the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

Caroline sighed taking full advantage of the moment. She never saw Klaus like this. He wasn't being overly charming or romantic, he was just acting less neurotic than his usual self, maybe even slightly normal.

Caroline decided that she needed to find out how to bring out the better side of him more often. And she decided it would be for her sake. There was no way she could emotionally deal with Klaus the way he was now… _at least not for an entire year._

They swayed slowly to the sound of the music and just when Caroline relaxed someone tapped her shoulder.

_Matt._

"May I cut in?" His question was aimed directly at Caroline. Not once, did he take his eyes off of her.

Klaus showed no signs of discomfort. He slowly backed away from Caroline and made room for Matt to cut in.

"You may." He gave him permission, but the tone in his voice indicated that he wasn't happy about it.

Matt smugly grabbed Caroline. They danced for a few moments before he said anything. Caroline vowed that she wouldn't be the first.

"I wish this was our rehearsal dinner." He told her. "I pictured our wedding in so many different ways." He said reminiscing.

"I'm with Klaus, Matt. I'm marrying him tomorrow." She tried to bring him back to reality.

His eyes locked with Caroline's. He looked sad and defeated at the sound of her words. "I'm still in love you, you know." He admitted.

"I thought I could come here and whisk you away, but now I see that it isn't possible. I can tell he's quite taken with you. He looks at you all the time, even when you're not paying attention, he is. I bet he's looking at us now, wondering what we're talking about. I came in here with intentions to take you home with me, but when I saw you dancing with him… I decided that I love you too much to make you unhappy. I'm going to try and let you go, Caroline."

Caroline was floored. Not in a million, zillion, years did she _ever _think Matt would come in here with a speech like this.

Hell… if she weren't under contract, she would have taken Matt back here and now. What he was doing for her was selfless and Caroline admired that more than anything.

"Thank you, Matt." The song ended and they stood there for a second looking at each other.

"I think I should go now." He brought his hand awkwardly behind his head and scratched it. "You're fiancé probably wants to kill me." He smirked.

_Ah, that was the Matt she knew._

"I'll see you around." He told her not exactly sure how to say goodbye.

Caroline then leaned in for a hug, she held him there a little longer than she should have and when she pulled away she kissed him on the cheek. It was the universal sign for goodbye in the least awkward way possible.

Klaus was over by her side the second that Matt walked out the door.. His hand grabbed her wrist and squeezed it. She assumed that was an indication for displeasure.

"He's leaving." Caroline told Klaus. She decided to leave out all of the gory details. She thought about telling him. She wanted to tell him, but she chose not to.

"Good." He said curtly.

The rest of the night carried on drama free. Caroline drank, hung out with her friends and made new ones with some of Klaus'. The night was drawing a near and the people were starting to descend to their hotel rooms.

Caroline agreed with them.

She bid her goodbyes and kissed Klaus lightly on the lips, for show.

Before she could reach the elevator, her mother stopped her.

"Hey, what's up?" Her mother looked concerned.

"I just wanted to see my little girl one last time before the big day." Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know your father is taken with Klaus." She hesitated for a moment. "But I want to be honest with you. There's something about him I don't like." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Caroline hoped this wasn't all unraveling before it happened.

"I can't place my finger on it." She said honestly. "Call it a mothers intuition." She shrugged.

"I just want you to be careful." She pulled Caroline in for a hug. "I love you so much, Care Bear."

"I love you too, mom." She pulled back from her embrace. "I promise I'll stay safe."

Caroline retreated to her hotel suite. When she opened the door, she quickly stripped herself of her clothing and changed for bed.

When she left the bathroom, she noticed a vase full of blue roses on the side of her bed.

_Odd._

She picked up a note that was attached to it and opened the contents.

_Until tomorrow. – Klaus Mikaelson._

* * *

**Second AN: **

**In case you're wondering… a blue rose symbolizes "mystery" another meaning is "impossible or the unattainable"**

**Please review. It makes me happy.**

**And if you're going to leave long mean comments, I won't read it.**


	14. XIV

**Favorite Reviews!**

_Is Klaus trying to say that he is unattainable or that Caroline is? Klaus is such a jealous a-hole for someone who supposively doesn't give a crap about Caroline._

_P.S. don't pay any attention to anyone who is a meanie. This story is really good :)_

_SPFKLover_

* * *

_I'm loving this story so much! I don't usually review but the way you bring these characters to life is amazing! Don't stop what you're doing! I can't wait to see the wedding. One thing bugs me ... was it Kol who paid Tatia to take Klaus to her room or was it Tyler? Knowing he had already put a clause in the contract that prevents Klaus from being unfaithful._

_Brighteyescoldheart_

* * *

_You're doing a great job. As people before said, don't let those haters bring you down. I sympathize with Ava's opinion - Caroline seems to be weak and might drift into some kind of abusive relationship. But you can turn the tables ;)_

_There are lots of fics around in which rape is glorified, most people don't give a shit. I don't know why those readers who leave deconstructive criticism here are wasting their time._

* * *

**Something new, something old and something borrowed**

It was around noon when Caroline arrived at the church. She was freshly waxed, showered and ready as she could ever be for the wedding.

Caroline couldn't control her nerves.

She had been an emotional wreck since she received the flowers from Klaus the night before. _What did they mean? What was he trying to say?_

Nothing was ever clear when it came to him.

In a suite sized room, the bridesmaids retouched their make up and curled fallen hair.

Caroline stood in front of a mirror looking at her complexion. It showed the face of a bride, but inside her diaphragm was struggling to keep her heart intact. Realization was dawning on her.

In less than an hour, she would be married to one of the wealthiest men in New York for all the wrongs reasons. But Klaus saw it right in his mind.

A tap on her shoulder caused Caroline to jump.

"I'm sorry to scare you darling." It was her mother.

Caroline smiled at her.

"Nervous?" Her mother asked.

"You have no idea, mom." She played with a few tendrils of her hair trying to mask her distress.

"I have something for you." She said nervously. "I know it seems a little old, but when I got married and your grandmother before me, tt was tradition to give the bride something old and something borrowed." She pulled out a medium sized silver bag dressed with white tissue paper.

"I see that you already have something new." She pointed to the earrings in Caroline's ear.

"Esther gave them to me this morning." Caroline admitted blushing.

She took the bag out of her mother's hand.

Taking the white tissue paper off of the bag she pulled out a long vintage lace veil that was attached to a pearl headband.

Caroline's eyes watered.

"That was my mother's when she got married and she passed it down to me when I did. When I saw your wedding dress, I knew that I had to let you wear it for the wedding."

Caroline pulled it completely from the bag and faced the mirror again. She handed her mother the vintage veil and her mother placed it on her head.

Her mother was right. The veil looked perfect. She turned around and faced her mother, leaned in, embraced her and held on to her tightly.

"I love you mom." Caroline said sincerely.

"I love you too darling." She pointed towards the bag again. "There's one more thing."

Caroline reached into the bag again and pulled it out a leather box. She opened it and inside revealed her mother's pearls.

"What is this?" Caroline asked confused.

"Your father gave those to me on our wedding day. I thought it would look perfect on you sweetie. I want you to have them." Caroline pulled the pearls out of the leather box and faced the mirror for the last time.

Her mother fastened the pearls around her neck and when Caroline caught sight of herself, she knew that she was ready to face the next year of her life.

Klaus stood with his groomsmen at the alter. He smiled widely and thanked god that this was finally happening.

He knew as soon as their marriage was official, he would be hounded by the INS.

He extended his honeymoon for three weeks so he could learn everything about Caroline and she him. He knew that when they were questioned, there would be no room for error.

He put too much effort into this to let it fail. Klaus just needed to learn to put his ruthless behavior aside and actually learn something about Caroline.

He straightened his bow tie as the music procession started.

Bonnie descended first from the line, followed by the rest of the bridesmaids; Rebekah and Katherine.

And then everyone stood up.

Escorted by her father Caroline emerged from the chapel doors. Her face was hidden behind a veil, but her silhouette caused Klaus' throat to tighten.

Time slowed down and Klaus' heart started beating frantically against his chest. His palms grew sweaty and cold. He furrowed his brow trying to calm himself down, but the sight of Caroline in white, a look so pure made Klaus feel the raw attraction between them.

An attraction that he would never have the gut to admit to her. Even in his weakest, he would never let his guard down.

No one would see him vulnerable, but Caroline seemed to be tearing his walls down brick by brick. She alone would be enough to unravel him and the thought of it scared the shit of him.

He was at a constant battle between his own demons.

He had no choice but to learn everything about her. He had no choice but to learn what she liked and she disliked, what type of toothpaste she loved and what her favorite color was.

The only problem that he had is that he actually _wanted _to get to know her. He _wanted _to know all the quirks she had and what set her off. He hated himself for wanting and needing it.

But his heart was covered in cement. He didn't want to let anyone in. He didn't want to feel anything for Caroline. He knew that if he did, he would be vulnerable to anything.

He couldn't fall in love. He wouldn't let her fall in love.

He wouldn't allow it.

Slowly but surely she met him face to face at the alter and before they knew it. The minister pronounced them man and wife.

He lifted her veil, shaking and his eyes met Caroline's. She looked up at him in a loving and sincere manner. _He loved that look._

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister announced happily.

He grabbed Caroline by the nape of the neck and took his other arm and wrapped it around her torso. His lips met hers and his entire body went numb.

The tips of his fingers and toes tingled and he was absolutely sure his blood pressure was skyrocketing.

Her lips consensually joined his and that only encouraged him to deepen the kiss. When they pulled apart, the crowed erupted in cheers, but Klaus' eyes stayed on hers.

They both stood there for a minute or two, but it felt like an eternity. Caroline broke their locking gaze first, taking Klaus' hand and turning towards their friends and family.

A few announcements were made and the bridal party, as well as the newlyweds stayed behind for traditional pictures.

Afterward, Caroline and Klaus stepped into the limo alone. The bridal party took their own to the venue ahead of them.

Once inside Klaus turned to face Caroline.

"Are you alright?" He asked sincerely.

Caroline's gaze turned to his. She looked surprised at his question.

"I'm fine." She told him. "A little overwhelmed." She finally admitted.

He nodded understanding her dilemma. He was also facing the same fate.

"I don't want to continue to overwhelm you." He said honestly. "But the next three weeks are going to be pretty hard on both of us."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. "How so?"

"We need to learn as much as possible about each other." He said. "The INS will be checking up on us and eventually they'll call us in for interviews. They need to determine if this marriage is real and we need to make sure they believe it." He said.

Caroline nodded her head.

"Not a problem."

Klaus shoulders fell. _Well that was easy._

"That doesn't mean we can't enjoy our honeymoon, Caroline." He was trying to release the tension. "I'm taking you all throughout Europe. You will see Venice, Rome … anything and everything you can imagine. I want to show you the world."

He saw a slight smile in Caroline's eye. "I've always wanted to see the coliseum." She admitted.

"I can make that happen."

Her eyes softened. "Thank you, Klaus."

He was taken back_. Why was he thanking her?_

"For what?" He said.

"For being nice." She told him. "At least if it's only for today, I enjoy you when you're nice."

Her words warmed his heart and he hated it. He hated that she was making him mushy inside. He hated that the word mushy, but it was the only adequate thing that describe how Klaus currently felt.

He was beginning to constantly warn himself of _himself._ He was a danger in his own mind and he wasn't sure how to control it.

"Caroline?" He said her name and gained her attention once more. He had to tell her.

"Yes Klaus?" She said kindly.

"Don't fall in love with me." He warned her, but he wasn't sure if he should take his own advice.

"You don't have to worry about that." She said defensively. And once again her guard was back up, face- to- face with Klaus'.

The bridal party made their grand entrance. Caroline and Klaus followed and the wedding guests went crazy.

Caroline swore there was three times the amount of people here then there were at the ceremony. She was trying not to appear overwhelmed, but it was hard.

Once they took their seats at the front of the room, Klaus squeezed Caroline's hand for comfort.

Why would he tell her not to fall in love with him when he did things like this?

He was cold and heartless, but the small sentimental things he did outweighed everything in Caroline's eyes.

They were served dinner and dessert and for the first time all day Caroline was left alone. Even if it was only for a few minutes, it gave her time to gather her thoughts before people started to smother her.

After they ate, the madness started. People were coming up to the newlyweds giving their congratulations. Everywhere Caroline turned someone was there to talk to them.

Caroline needed a second to breathe. She found Bonnie and whisked her away to the restroom. Once inside, Bonnie assisted her with her dress and Caroline stood in front of the mirror and splashed cool water on her face.

She was trying hard not to screw up her make-up.

"Here let me help you." Bonnie said. She turned to Caroline and pulled out her '_Wedding Day Kit'_ and fixed Caroline's make-up.

"You okay?" She asked looking at Caroline.

"I'm fine Bonnie." She tried to lie.

"Caroline, I know when something is up." She pressed her for information.

Caroline sighed loudly. "Okay, okay. You're right." She said in defeat.

"I'm overwhelmed." She started. "This whole thing is overwhelming. It all happened so fast. I barely know anyone speaking to me and I don't even know why I agre—"

"Wait." Bonnie stopped her in mid-sentence.

"What do you mean 'agreed'?" She looked at her skeptically.

_Shit._

"I –I _umm_." Caroline tried to pull her thoughts together.

She knew in that moment she had to tell Bonnie.

"Bonnie." She started. "This wedding isn't real." And she explained it all. Told Bonnie about Klaus, the contract, Tyler and everything that had happened in the last few days.

She told her about Klaus' behavior –the good and the bad. Caroline laid it out all on the table knowing that she was breaking the contract, but the funny thing was that she didn't feel bad.

For the first time since she sighed the damn thing, she didn't really care.

She actually felt relieved that someone besides her, Klaus and their lawyers knew about it. She knew she could trust Bonnie and having someone to talk to about it would make the next year a hell of a lot easier than it would've been alone.

"I knew it." Bonnie exclaimed. "I knew something was up!" She leaned in closer trying to keep her voice low.

"He's really dishing out ten million?" She asked bug eyed. "I would have asked for more for a year with that man. You're being generous, Car."

"I know this is stupid, but I need this money. A year versus a lifetime means nothing." She tried to optimistic.

"You say that now." Bonnie said passively. "I guarantee that man falls for you."

"I guarantee he doesn't." Caroline retorted back. "That man couldn't love his own fish if he had one."

"I already see the way he looks at you." Bonnie said. "You might not see it, but I do Caroline. He's trying to fight it, but he has a soft spot when it comes to you."

"I barely know him." She admitted. "Since I've worked for him, this is the most interaction I've ever had. How can you be so sure that he has a 'soft spot' for me?"

"Call it intuition." She shrugged. "Some things I just know. My last name is Bennett for a reason." She giggled referencing the history of her family.

"Yeah, yeah you witch, let's get back to the wedding before some more people I don't know come looking for me."

* * *

"How did you manage to keep the paparazzi away?" Kol asked Klaus.

"Simple." Klaus said. "I paid them off." He smirked.

"You act as though that was easy." Kol laughed.

"It was. I told them I would release some of my wedding pictures to them at half of the cost. I don't want them to ruin today because they want one good picture of my new wife."

His gazed drifted over towards Caroline standing with a few of his business associates. He noticed Kol was looking at her the same way.

"You better hold onto that one, brother." Kol patted Klaus on the back. "Because if it doesn't work out, I might have to marry her myself."

Klaus slapped Kol on the back of the head. "You're an idiot."

"You'll be the idiot if you screw that up." He pointed out. Klaus knew it was right.

A part of him felt apprehensive at the thought of Kol claiming his wife. It was a feeling he never experienced before.

He didn't like it.

They announced the bride and grooms first dance and Klaus met Caroline in the middle of the dance floor.

"Are you having fun?" He asked Caroline. He was trying to make small talk since every pair of eyes was on her and she looked as if she saw a ghost.

"As much as I can." She was short with him. "Are you?" She asked kindly.

"As much as I can." He used her answer.

"You're such a smart ass." She told him.

"I know I am." He shot back, but there was a hint of humor behind his words.

Caroline was actually enjoying Klaus and despite the few exchanged words in the limo, he was actually being pleasant.

She knew the façade would soon be over so she decided to enjoy him while she could.

As the song ended, he dipped Caroline and kissed her fully on the mouth. Caroline wasn't expecting it. Actually, she wasn't expecting any intimate touch from him after their kiss at the alter.

Klaus noticed her surprised look. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "We have to appear like a couple in public." He reminded Caroline. "Expect this every time we're around people. Someone will always be watching us."

Caroline nodded as he lifted her back onto her feet. After the dance ended Caroline danced with her father and Klaus his mother.

They continued all of the wedding traditions. They cut the cake and stuffed it in each other's face.

Caroline threw the bouquet of flowers and Rebekah caught them.

Stefan caught the garter and everyone laughed at the irony. Klaus enjoyed Tyler's reaction when Stefan had to put the garter on Rebekah.

It was now two hours into the wedding and everyone was well past drunk. Caroline only managed to drink three glasses of wine and she was pretty sure that Klaus was beyond intoxicated.

They all danced the entire time, but Klaus only did what he had to do. He didn't dance with Caroline beyond the first one. He made up an excuse of a 'stomach ache', but Caroline knew the truth.

He didn't want to appear as though he was a bad husband, but he definitely didn't want to dance with her again.

She decided not to let him ruin her fun.

He continued to drink as she danced with her family and friends on the dance floor. Towards the later end of the night Kol asked her to dance.

It was a slow song, but Caroline deemed it safe. Besides, she danced with no other man besides her father and Klaus the entire night.

She guessed that almost every man in the room knew to keep their distance, mostly because they feared Klaus. Kol on the other hand did not.

They began dancing and Caroline could feel his eyes on her. It was strange, but she just knew.

She had to remind herself over and over that he was the one who didn't want to dance. He was the once who wanted to sulk in the corner of the room.

Kol laughed with her, swung her around and made sure that she was having a good time.

A few seconds later, out of nowhere Klaus tapped Kol on the shoulder. "I believe it's time for my_ wife_ and I to leave."

Kol looked up at him and smirked. "I was only doing what you weren't." He said as if they had exchanged a few words in between each other earlier.

Caroline was utterly confused.

"And now I'm doing what I'm supposed to." He said to Kol. His eyes came directly to Caroline's as he extended his hand. "Let's go, Caroline. We're leaving."

His attitude went from good to bad in mere seconds.

She took his hand and he led her out of the room.

"Aren't we going to say good-bye to our guests?" She asked as he dragged her out of the venue.

"There are too many of them." He told her. "Besides, they think they know what we're going to do. They'll understand." He opened the door to the limo and helped Caroline in.

"Where are we going?" She asked as if she didn't know.

"On our honeymoon, Caroline. We leave tonight."

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for your kind reviews!**

**I had a big test this week so I couldn't update until today! **

**Hope you all enjoy! **


	15. XV

**Venice**

"Wake up, Caroline." Klaus lightly tapped on her shoulder trying to stir Caroline from her nap.

She had been asleep almost the entire plane ride. Not that he was complaining, but he wasn't really in the mood for a conversation, even if it was his _wife_.

She stirred slightly and opened her eyelids. "Are we here?" Her voice was groggy and hoarse.

She rubbed her eyes and oriented herself to her surroundings. The wedding wasn't a dream and she really was married to Klaus.

"We just landed." He pulled her from her thoughts.

Klaus sighed, exhausted from the flight. He didn't initially plan on leaving the night of the wedding, but he wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. He looked over at Caroline, who was a complete wreck, but still managed to look breathtakingly beautiful.

A part of him was a little remorseful for not allowing Caroline time to change out of her wedding dress, but he knew that it had to wait.

He glanced down at his Rolex and noted that it was only four in the morning. He hadn't been able to sleep the entire time. Most of it was because of his _wife_.

They were barely married a full twenty-four hours and she was already luring him under her spell. She was curled up in a ball next to him and it was making Klaus extremely uncomfortable and aroused at the same time.

She was distracting him and he didn't like it. And he didn't like that she didn't know she had this effect over him. The entire battle was internal and he was going to lose it if he continued to allow these simple distractions.

Klaus left the plane and Caroline slowly followed behind him. She didn't rush or hurry. She wasn't one to chase after someone. Or so _she thought._

She stepped out of the plane and noticed that the sky was still dark.

"Where are we?" She called down to him. At that point Klaus had already made full exit and was standing on the red carpet that was placed in front of the steps.

"Venice." He smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth.

Just as he finished his sentence, a slick black SUV pulled up. Klaus opened the back door for Caroline and placed himself in the passenger side.

They arrived at the hotel fifteen minutes later. Caroline could barely make out the full view of it, but what she did see took her breath away. She knew as soon as they settled, she would definitely be exploring the resort.

They took the elevator to the top floor of the building.

They stepped off of the elevator and walked into another one directly across it. Caroline was utterly confused. She observed as she watched Klaus slide a card outside of the second elevator.

They stepped onto the second one, which by far looked even more exquisite than the other one. It wasn;t that she really had compared the interior of elevators before, she just noticed the difference.

"Is this really necessary?" Caroline asked.

"Safety is very necessary, Caroline."

The elevator doors opened up a second time, but instead of seeing a hallway, they were inside what _looked l_ike a president suite.

It _was _a presidential suite.

Klaus stepped out of the elevator first. Caroline stepped inside and noticed that their bags were already inside. She didn't question it. It was something that she should learn to expect. It was a part of Klaus' lifestyle, no matter how bizarre it may seem.

She decided even before they stepped inside the hotel was that she wanted to get a couple more hours of sleep. She knew she couldn't function on merely four hours of restlessness.

"So now what?" She asked curiously.

"Sleep for now." He told her as if he already read her mind. "I already have a breakfast buffet being sent up to you tomorrow. I have a phone conference tomorrow until noon. I will meet you in the resort restaurant around then. We will begin to… _get to know each other_ then." He offered her a half smile.

Caroline nodded slowly, unsure of what to say next. As if reading her thoughts again he spoke up. "Your room is over there." He pointed to a door near the living space. "Two doors down. If you need me, my room is next to yours."

She fell asleep more easily this time and when she awoke, she exited the room to find that Klaus was no longer in the suite.

After Caroline ate breakfast, worked out and showered, she finally got around to exploring the contents of her suitcase.

The essentials were there along with other indecent things that Caroline would definitely_ not_ be using.

There were at least six sets of lingerie pieces and every single piece of sleepwear that was packed would barely cover her.

She was lucky when she found a single t-shirt the night before, but she knew she couldn't wear the same thing for the duration of their stay. She also didn't know when they would be leaving.

That's what Caroline hated the most. She never had any idea what was going on and it bugged the shit out of her.

They were here in Venice, but who knew for how long?

As Caroline began to get ready for lunch, she struggled to curl her hair right, messed up her eyeliner at least twice and once she was finally ready, she realized the it was almost twelve-thirty.

_Shit._

She took her access card and rushed down to the lobby. She cursed the fact that she had to take two elevators to reach the ground floor. She jumped out of the elevator and walked up to the reception area of the restaurant.

"May I help you?" The hostess said.

"I'm looking for Mr. Mikaelson… _my husband_." It was weird saying it because she hadn't said it before and she probably sounded out of breath from here miniature cardio excursion.

The hostess answered without a thought.

"Right this way, Mrs. Mikaelson." She followed the waitress to the back of the restaurant. She could already see Klaus sitting at the table.

She hated to admit how amazing he looked. He sat slouched with this black three-piece Armani suit, cigar in hand with his classic 'I'm really pissed off' look. Caroline approached the table and took a seat directly across from Klaus.

His eyes were looking at his cigar, but they immediately found hers as soon as she was seated. He stared at her for a moment bringing the cigar to his lips as he inhaled the four hundred dollar scent.

"You're late." He said as if she already didn't know.

"I am." She acknowledged, "My morning wasn't exactly pleasant." She admitted.

"Touché." He placed his cigar down and picked up cleared his glass of bourbon and excreted the contents down his throat. "I lost a five million dollar contract today, what's your problem?"

Clearly he was in an even worse mood than she thought.

Hell. She wasn't _not _in the mood for his menopause today.

Caroline scrunched her face in disgust. "I didn't come down here for you to be an ass. I'm not trying to compare my day with you, Klaus."

"Then don't share it." He shot back. "I didn't ask you about it."

Caroline took the white cloth that was draped over her lap and threw it on the table. "I'm done here." She slid out of the booth, stood up and walked back to the front of the restaurant.

She could feel Klaus walking behind her, trying to keep up, but not doing too much to create a scene.

To avoid taking an elevator, Caroline headed towards the staircase. She did not want to think of the possibility of being stuck with him in an elevator.

She made it up the first flight of stairs and it suddenly hit her; they were alone.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Caroline?" She could feel his voice coming closer to hers. She tried to pick up her pace, but her heels were digging into her ankles.

"What does it look like?" She yelled. "I'm going back to the room."

"You're not going to get there by taking the stairs_, love."_

She spun around and came face to face with him. Her body was definitely closer than it should have been.

She pointed a finger directly into his chest. "Don't call me that."

He grabbed her finger and pulled it down to her side. "What would you like me to call you then?"

"My name." The tone in her voice was menacing.

"Mrs. Mikaelson then?"

Deciding to ignore him, she spun back around and began her journey once again. After about two more flights of stairs, Caroline decided that the four-inch stilettos were no longer in her best interest.

Putting the death traps into her hands, Caroline's speed increased going up the steps. Klaus continued to follow her like a lost puppy and it was starting to annoy Caroline.

He never got too close to her, but he was close enough to bother her.

"Stop following me." She told him.

"You left me no choice." He told her as they reached the fifth floor.

Caroline stopped in her tracks and faced him a second time. "There's always a choice, Klaus."

He ignored her comment. "There are things that we need to discuss and you are wasting our time, Caroline." He scolded her. "_My_ _time." _He added to be an ass.

"Then elaborate, Klaus." She threw her hands up in the air.

"I would have preferred we did it over dinner." He told her.

"I would have preferred if you weren't rude, but we can't always get what we want can we, Klaus?"

Instead of responding, Klaus grabbed onto Caroline's wrist. "We're going back to the suite." He told her as if she wasn't already trying to go there.

He stepped onto the fifth floor and went straight towards the elevators. Once they were in the elevator, Klaus released her wrist and kept his arm around the small of her back.

She wasn't going _anywhere._

Once they finally reached their suite. He dragged her in the living area. She sat in the middle of the couch and Klaus stood in front of her.

He began to pace back and forth. His hand was placed under his chin and he stayed like that for several minutes.

"I've arranged for some sight seeing around four." He finally spoke to her. "After that, we will have dinner in town. Tomorrow is our last day here. You can spend it however you like. I will be held up in meetings all day."

"During our time out, we need to learn things about each other." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet. This is a list of questions we can ask each other. You can take notes if you like."

"I prefer not to use a 'packet'." She rolled her eyes at him. "You don't need it either." She took the packet from his hands and ripped it down the middle.

"How about we get to know each other like normal human beings?" She suggested.

"I can't believe you just did that." He was surprised at her audacity. "You're lucky I have the document saved on my laptop."

"Did you listen to a word I just said?" She yelled at him.

"Not really." He told her. "I don't particularly like you newfound outspoken persona either."

"That's the fun in getting to know each other isn't it, Klaus?"

"I suppose." He told her. " But believe me when I tell you that it's not anything I can't handle, _sweetheart_."

Caroline held her head high, but feared and knew deep down that his words were true.

"Room service should be up here in a few moments, you should eat something before we go."

He walked out of the living room and towards his bedroom, but before he entered the room he looked back at Caroline again.

"Oh and Caroline?" He called out to her. "Try not to be late this time."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy :)**

**Sorry I didn't add my favorite reviews! **

**I've been getting so caught up with school! Fluid and electrolytes is not fun! **


	16. XVI

**Attraction**

She tossed and turned in her bed.

After Caroline finished her dinner, she hadn't heard another word from Klaus. She didn't make any attempt to leave her room either. She was not ready for another confrontation with him.

He wanted to get to know her, but couldn't sit down for two minutes to hear her out. She came to the conclusion that he only listened to himself. It was rather annoying, but with as much cash as he has in his pocket she expected nothing less.

She didn't want to go by a set of '_rules_' and a '_how to_' manual. Clearly, Klaus never has a relationship that went beyond business. He didn't understand that you don't get to know someone by staring at a piece of paper.

She knew that if the INS was ever going to believe that they were in a genuinely consensual marriage they needed to learn to work together.

Everything so far had been one-sided and Caroline knew it would never work the way Klaus was insisting. She just needed to get Klaus to look at it in a new light. Preferably hers.

Caroline picked her head up from the pillow and glanced over at the digital clock. _2:36 a.m._

She groaned and threw the covers off of the bed.

She was hungry again and knew that this '_perfect suite'_ had to have a bag of pretzels or even an apple to satisfy her unsettling stomach.

She slowly opened the bedroom door and tiptoed down the hallway. She looked back at Klaus' door as she continued to walk towards the kitchen area.

Turning her head back around she collided with an enormous figure. She let out a yelp, but her screams were muffled by the person's hand. When Caroline's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, she realized that it was Klaus.

Klaus dropped his hand from her mouth and looked down at her. "What the hell are you doing up this late?"

Caroline crossed her arms across her chest. She did this because she wasn't wearing a bra and because Klaus was already starting to get an attitude with her. "I'm hungry." She stated.

"You didn't have to run into me."

"I didn't see you." She told him honestly. "You don't see me asking you what you're doing out here this late."

"That would be none of you—"

Caroline waved her hand in front of Klaus' face. "My business. Yeah, I get it." She was in no mood for an argument this late.

She brushed passed him and continued her journey to the kitchen. She knew that Klaus was trailing behind her and it annoyed her more than it did the first time he did it earlier that day.

"Is this a habit of yours?" Caroline turned to Klaus.

"Not really, no." He told her. "I usually don't follow women, Caroline. They flock around me." He said confidently.

Caroline rolled her eyes. He was such a conceited prick. She hated it.

"But I seem to have an issue with you." He brought his hand underneath his chin and looked as if he was in thought. "And since this is only a business arrangement, I don't expect it. It's just unusual." He stated. "But you need to honor the contract and honor how I want things done. There is no room for error, Caroline. We need to do this my way." She knew he was starting to confront her about earlier. He wouldn't let it end until he had his way, but Caroline wasn't about to give it to him.

Caroline laughed and turned her attention back to her stomach. She opened the refrigerator and found that it was well stocked. It exceeded her pretzel and apple expectations.

She grabbed a small fruit cup and closed the refrigerator satisfied. She turned back around and found that Klaus was still standing before her with the same annoying look on his face.

Klaus then reached over and grabbed the fruit cup from her hand.

"Hey!" Caroline screamed at him. "What do you think you're doing? Give it back." She demanded as she reached for the fruit cup.

Klaus kept it well above his head, guarding it from her prying hands. "You will listen to me, Caroline."

"This is childish, Klaus. Give me my fruit cup back or I will hurt you." She grabbed onto both of his arms trying to pull them down, but her small frame was no match for his larger one.

She was too distracted with getting her fruit cup to notice the sudden close proximity.

But when Klaus' demeanor changed, noticing their closeness, Caroline suddenly became aware also.

Unexpectedly their playfulness banter ceased. Klaus looked at Caroline lustfully enjoying the way her breasts brushed up against his chest.

Caroline felt a chill in the room and her nipples hardened in response, but she wasn't too sure if she was using the cold as an excuse. The heat pooling between her legs said otherwise.

Klaus lowered both of his arms slowly and placed the fruit cup on the counter. Caroline barely noticed.

Neither of them was sure what to do next. Caroline's lips parted slightly returning the look that he gave her.

Klaus used the dorsal side of his right hand to lightly caress Caroline's cheek. Instinctively Caroline leaned into his touch. She felt the electricity surge completely down her body.

Klaus took his free hand and brought it up to Caroline's waist.

For a moment, he kept it platonic. His lustful gaze appeared to be deep in thought. Caroline wasn't sure what he was about to do, but she knew that she wasn't about to stop him just yet.

His right hand that was settled on her waist then met his left and ran the entire length of Caroline's waist until he reached just below her ribcage.

He squeezed onto her small frame tightly before he impulsively crashed himself into her. Caroline felt herself falling into his embrace. His lips met hers with ferocity. Caroline didn't think about pushing him away. Instead she snaked her arms around his neck, pressed her body against him and met his aggressiveness with her own

He slipped his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. He then took the initiative to hoist her onto the kitchen counter. Caroline's fruit cup flew across the floor, but Caroline didn't seem to mind nor care.

She opened her legs and allowed Klaus to step in between them. Not once during their maneuver did they break the kiss.

Klaus grabbed onto the nape of her neck and began to trail peppery kisses down the side of her neck. Caroline threw her head back allowing Klaus easier access.

"You're so fucking beautiful," He murmured in between kisses.

Caroline hummed enjoying Klaus' dominance for the first time. She decided the _only_ way she would enjoy his control would be in the bedroom. Everything else was off limits.

_If they even got that far._

"You're a cheeky little vixen, you know that?" She felt his cool hands underneath her shirt. She trembled at his touch. "You listen to nothing I say, you do nothing I ask, but here I am about to completely ravish you."

She was aching for him to move his hands a little higher, but she knew that kissing was already bad enough. She knew that if she didn't stop him soon, they would be in too deep.

"You know, Caroline there's not a thing in this world that I'd rather do that fuck you right here on this kitchen counter." His hands moved up farther along her waist.

"But we both know that you're not ready for that yet." His thumbs grazed her nipples and Caroline arched her back in response.

"Instead, I'm going to make you come with my mouth." Caroline's eyes widened at his decision, but before she could protest, Klaus ripped the only t-shirt that she had with her down the middle.

She knew now that she definitely wouldn't be wearing that a third time. Caroline now only remained in her red lace panties.

Her breasts were now in Klaus' full view. His eyes raked the top half of her body as if he was about to feast on a Thanksgiving dinner.

Caroline felt the heat rise in her cheeks. He stared at her with the same look he gave her only moments ago.

He was thinking… _again._

It seemed that every single move he made required deep thought. Before Caroline could become even more self conscious, Klaus pushed her body flat on the counter.

He grabbed both of her knees and spread them widely apart allowing him access to her center.

He began at her right knee and placed feathery kisses along her inner thigh. He kept eye contact with her until he reached her center. He kissed her lightly over her red lace panties and quickly found her clit above the fabric.

He lightly sucked on her clit and Caroline suddenly found her hands wound in Klaus' curls.

"Klaus." Her breath was shaky. "What are you doing to me?" She asked defeated. She felt herself becoming completely undone.

Every time he touched her, she found herself forgetting every hateful thing he's ever done. The primal attraction they held for each other was undeniable no matter how much they declared hate for one another.

All of her thoughts and inhibitions went out the door as she felt Klaus tears her red lace panties into shreds. Caroline jumped at the act, but Klaus' hot mouth kept her firmly on the kitchen counter.

She spread her legs farther as his tongue danced around her clit. She felt warmth build in the lower half of her stomach. As if sensing her pleasure, Klaus took two fingers and teased her entrance.

Caroline's hips bucked upward encouraging the action.

Klaus then pumped two fingers inside her core. Caroline's entire world tilted on its axis. She was completely on edge and was almost sure she was about to loose control.

He continued to move his fingers in and out of her opening increasing his movements by the sound of her moans.

He sucked on her clit harder as he felt her entire body convulse with orgasm. He looked up at her as she rode out her climax.

If it was even possible to get more turned on by the sight of his _wife_ getting off, it happened. She looked absolutely exquisite beneath his mouth.

"You look absolutely ravishing when you come, _love." _He removed his fingers from her swollen center and stood straight up.

He was trying to wipe the smug look off of his face, but he found it impossible. He loved that he could make a woman wither underneath his embrace. He loved that he could completely make Caroline succumb to him. He had found her weakness.

Caroline's face was absolutely flushed. Her legs were shaky and she knew for a fact she would be sore the next morning.

She closed her legs together and sat back up. She was face to face again with Klaus, but this time she didn't have clothes on.

She was stark naked and trying to do anything but think about it. She kept a calm and collected look on her face.

"That shouldn't happen again." She told him as guilt descended upon her. It almost felt like a conversation they had before. "That was reckless and irresponsible."

"I agree." He told her. "I don't think it should happen again." Caroline was surprised that he even agreed with her. He was the one who initiated the entire ordeal.

Caroline went to speak again, but Klaus held a finger up to her lips silencing her before she even spoke. "But that doesn't mean I don't want it to."

"Well, I don't want it to." She said suddenly. "This is strictly a business agreement and we should keep it that way. Sex complicates things and if we get too involved things could get really messy."

Klaus stared at her and didn't say anything. He was trying to hold his composure, but she was the only one who got release. He found it difficult to speak.

"I know you're trying to have a serious conversation with me, but it doesn't help that you're stark naked right in front of me."

She blushed, suddenly embarrassed at her appearance, but defensive at the same time.

"You did this." She accused pointing her finger at him. "I wouldn't be naked if you didn't rip all of my clothes apart." She tried to cover up her breasts.

"And you ripped the only decent shirt I had. All of the rest of my sleepwear is lingerie that I didn't pack!"

Klaus laughed at her. "I'll give you one of my shirts for tonight. Tomorrow we can pick you up more appropriate clothing. I don't mind the lingerie though." He grinned.

She playfully slapped him on the arm. "Get that shirt, I'm cold." She complained. "And you're buying me a new pair of underwear, you tore those too!"

She hopped off of the counter and followed him into his bedroom. He threw a long t-shirt at her and she quickly covered her naked body. She turned to walk out of the room, but Klaus grabbed her arm.

"I know we have separate rooms here, but I don't think it would look good if we slept apart." He said.

Caroline's eyes narrowed at him. "It's not like they have cameras in here. Why do we need to sleep together?"

Klaus sighed. "Because the INS have eyes everywhere. When the maid comes in tomorrow morning to clean, she needs to see us leaving or sleeping in the same bed."

"This is absolutely ridiculous. The maid is not a spy."

"She is." He told her. "Don't ask how I know, I just do. Now get your cheeky ass into bed. I'm not going to touch you."

Once Caroline was into bed, she crawled to the furthest corner possible. She was apprehensive at first, but soon found herself in a deep slumber.

When she awoke the next morning she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. At first she was groggy so she didn't quite comprehend it, but once she felt something stiff against her back she was quickly oriented.

Klaus was _spooning _with her. She knew that he didn't do it on purpose and that it must have been a subconscious thing. While it felt nice, she knew it was wrong.

She grabbed his forearm and tried to pull his arm gently off of her, but his grasp seemed to tighten as she pulled. Caroline felt his hips tilt into her back and that was only making his already evident erection more palpable on her back.

"Klaus!" She whispered harshly. She felt him stir beside her, but he wasn't waking up that easily. "Wake up!" She said a little louder this time and he quickly rose.

He pulled away from her, not even fazed at the situation they were previously in. "What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know!" She told him. "I was too busy being manhandled by you in your sleep."

"We have things to do, Caroline. Go get ready." And just like that '_business Klaus'_ had returned.

"What are we doing?" She asked sitting up in the bed.

"I've cancelled all of my meetings today to spend the day with you since we didn't do much talking yesterday." He walked over to the small dresser in front of the bed.

He lifted up a white packet, which looked strangely similar to the one she ripped yesterday.

"We need to go over this." He said pointing to the paper. "You're not going to rip this one." He told her.

"I'm not going to use it." She told him. "I don't need it."

He began to protest, but Caroline cut him off. "Klaus please listen to me. I know I said this before, but we don't need that. Trust me." She told him sincerely.

"It states every—"

"Klaus. You can't learn about someone by memorizing a sheet of paper. You get to know someone because you genuinely want to and oddly I do want to learn more about you." She smiled. "

"I still hate you," She added. "But I'm willing to try."

"Good." He said curtly. Caroline rolled her eyes at his professional behavior.

He closed his and pinched the bridge of his nose. She knew that he was thinking once again.

He sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, we can do this your way for now, but if we get to Rome and this isn't working … you let me do what I need to do."

Caroline tried to contain her mini victory, but it was hard not to smile.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**Sorry for the late update again... I got a really bad cold... but I'm good now!**

**Leave nice comments!**


End file.
